Operation:ROGUE
by captainwii
Summary: remade version. Sector V find themselves captured by an anti-decommissioning rebellion who think that they have gained vital intel on them. they must find out what's going on and escape the clutches of the fanatical KET.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Operation: ROGUE

Rebellious

Operatives

Go

Utterly

Excessive

(Author's note: okay, for some of you who have read my original Operation:ROGUE fanfic, I have started doing a retconed version for your reading pleasure because I noticed quite a few flaws on the original version and decided I wanted to fix it. I hope you enjoy this OP:ROGUE as much as you did the original.)

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 of Sector V, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abigail respectively, were at the Sector V Treehouse Briefing Room, just hanging around. Nigel, or Numbuh 1, just seconds later entered the room.

"Alright, team," Numbuh 1 said, "Numbuh 86 has contacted me from Moonbase again, She's been asking me again and again if any of you guys left without warning or anything of the sort."

Numbuh 4 scoffed and asked, "Where does that surprise us? That smug jerk of a redhead already loves pushin' us around."

"Yeah, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said, "You know where we always go, Numbuh 5 doubts any of us would intentionally disappear."

Numbuh 1 sat with his team at the center of the room and said, "I'll be honest, I tried to ask Numbuh 86 about it, all she'd tell me was that lately some KND Operatives were disappearing without a trace, their DNA removed from the Code Module, their possessions removed from any KND-related locations, they aren't even seen in their regular homes."

"Does she any idea what's goin' on?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Maybe they went to a party!" Numbuh 3 suddenly exclaimed.

"That's doubtful, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 replied, "According to Numbuh 86, the earliest disappearances were just after the new Moonbase was constructed or after our fight with Grandfather, the latest ones were just yesterday, but all Numbuh 86 would tell me was that she suspects a conspiracy behind the disappearances, but that's just it."

"Well, knowing her," Numbuh 5 said, "She's probably just afraid they're leaving early to avoid decommissioning."

"That is one possibility," Numbuh replied in agreement, "But some of those Operatives are around our age, still a long way from decommissioning. I asked if Numbuh 86 wanted us to look into those disappearances, she immediately said that's out of the question and that she's already dealing with the situation. She really sounded like she was hiding something."

"Hmm, maybe she actually knows what's going on, but doesn't want us to know." Numbuh 2 said, "And if those guys actual did willingly leave to dodge decommissioning, she probably doesn't want us to join up."

"Numbuh 86 is the type to pursue the undecommissioned to the ends of the earth," Numbuh 1 said, "If we tried something like that, we'd just be chased around 'till she does catch us. So I think it's easier if we just accept it."

"Maybe, but it still stinks!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, stand up and walking around, "Ah mean, Ah know we don't like how we have ta go through it, most Operatives don't like ta go through it, but you'd think one of us by now would have, Ah dunno, done something!"

Suddenly, the Treehouse alarms go off, an automated voice said, "Intruder alert! intruder alert! sensors detect armed opposition consisting of teenagers and children heading straight for the Briefing Room, recommend immediate action."

"Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

The Sector V Operatives all pulled out weapons, but before they could leave the Briefing Room, their 'opposition' already storming into the room. Some teen and children soldiers all were wearing what looks like Teen Ninja Battle Ready Armor, only the armor was painted white and the spandex underneath was blue instead of red. Also unlike Teen Ninjas, those soldiers were holding 2x4 tech weapons, and their helmets had decimal numbers on their helmets, it was obvious to Sector V that those guys weren't the Teen Ninjas.

One of the teen soldiers said, "Alright, Sector V, we want you to listen closely, we don't want to have to hurt you, drop your weapons and come with us quietly immediately, don't contact anyone in the process, especially not Global Command or that horrid Decommissioning Squad."

"Yeah right!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, "Like we're goin' anywhere with you, who da you guys think you are?"

"You KNOW who we are!" the Teen soldier exclaimed, "We wouldn't be here if you didn't, we can't have you threatening our secrets, especially with circumstances being what they are now."

"What are you talking about, fool?" Numbuh 5 asked, "You just got here, how we supposed to know about you?"

"Don't try to cover yourselves, Sector V!" the teen soldier said, "We know you managed to get vital intel on us, and we Kids Eternally There must see to it you don't threaten our rebellion the slightest."

"Rebellion?" Numbuh said, confused, "What rebellion?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Sector V!" The Teen soldier exclaimed.

Numbuh 2 chuckles slightly and said, "I don't think you need us to do that."

The teen soldier leading the group, now appearing to be losing patience, exclaimed, "Enough with this! This is your final warning, drop your weapons immediately and come with us. Any signs of refusal will result in the use of physical force."

Sector V tightened their grips on their weapons, they still didn't know what makes those soldiers calling themselves 'Kids Eternally There' think they know anything about them, and Sector V's attempts to tell them they know nothing about them were to avail, only leading the soldiers to think that Sector V is only attempting to hide.

Numbuh 1 whispers to Numbuh 3 so the soldiers can't hear him, "Numbuh 3, at my signal you use the controls to send an emergency signal, we'll cover you."

"Okie Dokie!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed loudly, which startled the soldiers, putting them off-guard.

Numbuh 1 takes advantage of this by immediately giving the signal, "Attack!" While Numbuh 3 dashed for the control panel, Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 opened fire at the soldiers, who scattered around to dodge their attacks, while some of them were hit and knocked out before they could move.

"We need to stop her!" the teen leader of the soldiers, "She's gonna get us exposed! Our existence depends of our elusiveness! We must forever be Eternally There!"

"Eternally There!" The soldiers cried out, but the rest of Sector opened fire, forcing them soldiers back to the doorways to gain cover. The Teen leader, from within one of the doorways, turning to one of the child soldiers and said, "You stop Numbuh 3 quickly! We'll cover you!"

The child solder suddenly ran out of the doorway, Sector V popped out of cover at the center of the room to attack, but the rest of the soldiers opened fire, forcing them back into cover.

"He's coming after Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Numbuh 4 said, crackling his knuckles, "leave this guy to me."

"Alright," Numbuh 1 replied, "we'll cover you."

Numbuh 4 pops out of the center of the room and chases after the soldier running after Numbuh 3, with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R in hand. The other soldiers tried firing at him, but Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 started firing at them, keeping the soldier's fire away from Numbuh 4. "You cruddy blue an' white Jerks Eternally There think you can take us by surprise, well, we got surprises of our own!"

Numbuh 4 jumps at the child soldier and pins him to the ground, the soldier simply looks at Numbuh 4 and said, "If you're against us so much that you would expose us, you clearly don't appreciate the right to existence!"

Numbuh 3 was almost at the control panel, but before she could use it, the child soldier desperately fires his weapon at the control panel and manages to destroy it.

"Aww man!" Numbuh 2 whined, "You guys know how long it's gonna take me to fix this?"

The child soldier Numbuh 4 has pinned to the floor tried to break free of the short Aussie's grip, and exclaimed, "We KET will not be faced with the only foul KND tradition, one which you seem heck-bent on upholding, how is it you mark memories as disease?"

"'Memories as disease'?" Numbuh 1 said curiously, "This is a rebellion against decommissioning, isn't it?"

"Trying to play ignorant with us again?" The child solder asked, "Enough of it already! Our leader's son told us you're using info in us against us and we are not about to let it happen!"

"Oh zip it, ya moron!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed as his knocking out the child solder with his s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. He and Numbuh 3 quickly retreat back to the center of the room with the rest of the team to avoid getting shot down.

The leader of the teen and child soldiers communicated to someone through an earpiece in his helmet, "We have them pinned to their Briefing Room, have the child grenadiers gas them from the air vents."

Suddenly, the grates in the Briefing Room air vents pop out and strange-looking grenades come out of them, they seemed like grenade-shaped perfume bottles. The grenades let out a strange pink gas that starts engulfing the room. While Numbuhs 3 and 5 didn't seem to be affected by it, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 found themselves choking from trying to breathe the gas.

"They…got..us…trapped!" Numbuh 1 said, coughing and getting out of cover to try and dash for the window, hoping to break his way out, "We got… too esca-." He gets cut off when he ends up giving in to the gas and gets knocked out.

Numbuh 2 started coughing, "Geez *cough* whoever *cough* these guys are, they… *cough*," and like Numbuh 2, he passes out before finishing his sentence.

"Those cruddy *cough* KET or whatever *cough* they're called," Numbuh 4 said, struggling to stay conscious, "Ah'll make 'em *cough* pay for messin' *cough* with us!" Numbuh 4 passes out, with the fortune of being able to finish a sentence.

Numbuh 3 and 5, who were the only Operatives that didn't pass out from the strange gas, start sniffing it, "Perfume?" Numbuh 3 asked after sniffing it.

"Essense of strawberry flavored kiddie kisses, 100% concentrated, no wonder the boys passed out and we didn't," said Numbuh 5.  
>The teen and child soldiers storm the Briefing Room, surrounding Numbuhs 3 and 5, "Drop your weapons and surrender immediately, there's nothing left you can do to either escape or overpower us," said the teen leader of the soldiers.<p>

Numbuh 3 and 5, with no other options in hand, raise their hands in surrender, "Wow, they're good!" Numbuh 3 said.

"If you doing a rebellion Numbuh 3," Numbuh 5 said, "I'd think you need to be good."

(Author's note: okay, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it took me forever to get time to finish it, I'll be using author's notes a bit more often to help tell the story better and to let you know what exact changes I made to it that aren't exactly obvious. And as you noticed, I did try to apply Numbuh 4's Australian accent into his dialogue and I hope you think I did alright, 'cause I plan on doing as much of it as I can at the points where he talks. Now if you can, please give some constructive criticism and point out any flaws you think I should fix.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Numbuh 1 suddenly woke up and found himself and his team has ended up in some sort prison cell with a few prison cots hanging on the wall and what looks like a cold plasma barrier where the way out of the cell is. Numbuh 1 noticed Numbuhs 3 and 5 fully awake while Numbuhs 2 and 4 just start waking up from that perfume that caused them to pass out.

"Whoa," Numbuh 2 said, "talk about the anvil falling on you," Numbuh 2 surveyed the room they were in, "Where the heck are we?"

"Your guess in as good as Numbuh 5's," Numbuh 5 said, "As soon as you guys got knocked out, Numbuh 3 and I were blindfolded for what seemed like a few hours before we got thrown in there."

"Alright!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, "Ah wanna know who's in charge of those KET or whateva, 'cause Ah'm gonna give him a piece of my mind and the whole of mah fist!"

"Well, all we know so far about these guys is this;" Numbuh 1 said, "they call themselves the Kids Eternally There, they seem to be pulling off some anti-decommissioning rebellion, and they for some reason think we have vital intel on them, and now, here we are."

"Wait," Numbuh 5 said, "Didn't one of those guys say something about their leader's son telling them about us?"

"Yeah, that is one other clue," Numbuh 1 replied, "But that doesn't really get us much of anywhere."

"Hey!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, "Whose that guy over there?" the rest of Sector V turned to the direction she was pointing at to find what looks like an 8-year-old boy peeking at them from outside their cell to their left, the boy quickly moves out of view as if in panic, but Sector V could hear him breathing heavily as if he was nervous, they could tell he was still close to their cell.

"Get back over here," Nigel commanded the boy in a calm, but stern voice, "we know you're standing here."

The boy found himself obediently walking back toward Sector V's cell, putting himself in full view of them, they saw he was indeed 8 years old, and had the height to match it, he had olive skin and shoulder-length black hair with a strand of hair covering one of his eyes, wore a tan-colored windbreaker coat over a black short-sleeved t-shirt, black fingerless leather gloves, black pants, and a pair of black and white tennis shoes with Velcro straps. He was visibly nervous to be standing in front of Sector V.

"Good," Numbuh 1 said, nodding briefly in approval, "Now, who are you and what were you doing peeking at us like that?"

The boy scratched the back of his head and said with an Italian accent, "uh, I-I'm Numbuh- I mean, I'm Nick Antonio."

"Wait," Numbuh 5 said, "you just called yourself by 'Numbuh,' were you in the KND?"

"Well, Si," the boy named Nick replied, "At least I was until my babbo (Italian translation for 'Dad') dragged me here."

"And where is 'here'?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"T.H.E.R.E," Nick replied, Sector V were understandably confused.

" 'There?'" Numbuh 4 said, "Yeah we're there, we already know that, you moron! But where?"

"No, no, no," Nick said quickly, "Sorry, I wasn't being specific enough, T.H.E.R.E is an acronym for The Hidden Essential Rebel Escapade."

"Wow," Numbuh 2 said, "Talk about telling it like it is."

"Anyway," Numbuh 1 said, "You said your dad brought you here?"

"I said 'Dragged' because I think that's abit more accurate," Nick said becoming a bit more comfortable talking to Sector V, "About a month ago I was fending those Senior Citizombies as long as I could with my team, it wasn't long before they zombified the rest of my team with only me left, I was able to get a good sniping spot to hold out for a few minutes longer before they grabbed me, but when I was zombified, I guess I got hit in the head by some falling debris from the fight, because next thing I knew I woke up here back to being age 8."

"That's when you found out your dad brought you here?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Si," Nick replied, "That was when he came into the room I woke up in and told me about the Kids Eternally There and how he's leading them into this anti-decommissioning rebellion, He said-."

"Wait, again," Numbuh 1 said, "You said your dad's the one who's leading the KET?"

"Yeah," Numbuh 2 said, "That soldier guy said their leader's son told them we knew about them."

"So YOU'RE the one who dragged us here!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Nick briefly before marching toward him, "You betta tell us what's goin' on right now or Ah'll-." Numbuh 4 got cut off when he crashing into the energy barrier keeping him and his team within the cell and landed on his back, holding his nose in pain before standing up.

But, no less, Nick panicked, and quickly blurred out, "Wait! Please calm down, I can explain everything!"

Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms, and said, "We're listening."

"It's about my Babbo," Nick said, "He found out that Father managed to figure out how to build his own Recommissioning Device, so he decided to infiltrate the Ice Cream Men along with some of his closest friends in attempt to take the Device from Father before he can get a chance to use it."

Numbuh 2 said, "Think he might be planning on bringing back Grandfather again?"

"That isn't likely," Numbuh 1 said, "remember when he first tried it, Grandfather rejected him?"

"Oh! Right!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, "That can only mean he plans on trying to recommission ex-operatives for vital KND intel."

"Si," Nick replied in agreement, "My babbo said that's likely Father's plan."

"Keep talking," Numbuh 1 told Nick.

"Well," Nick said, "My babbo said before he left that he'd try to get a message via radio contact after he gets inside the Delightful Mansion to confirm he infiltrated the place, he did and said he'd try to get out a second message once he and his friends got the Recommissioning Device, a message did get to T.H.E.R.E, but it was cut off before we could hear my babbo or his friends say anything."

"You think your dad's in trouble?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Si, yeah, that's where you guys fit in," Nick responded, briefly giving out a depressed sigh, "I heard you guys have had experience fighting Father and his Delightfuls, and have been in the Delightful Mansion before, my team back in the KND was assigned mainly recon missions, we've fought our fair share of baddies, but we've never even came close to dealing with Father. That one German teen my babbo put in charge of T.H.E.R.E said he's trying to form a plan, but too few of those KET are willing to follow him on it, some are worried about having to face Father, but most of the others are simply afraid of revealing the KET's existence to the villains and what might happen afterward, these guys take their secrecy very seriously. But anyway, I know something isn't right, but I know I can't get my babbo out by myself, I promise I'll get you out of this somehow, but will you help me?"

Numbuh 4 scoffed, "Yeah right, even if you do get us outta this mess in return, what makes you think we'd help those KET jerks get their hands on that Recommissioning Device?"

"Wally!" Numbuh 3 scolded Numbuh 4, "Don't be such a meanie! All he wants is his daddy back! He doesn't care about no recom-doohecky, right?"

"Wel. Uh… no, I mean, ye-, wait, uh," Nick nervously spluttered, then was silent for a few seconds, he already made it clear he left something out.

"You're very bad at keeping secrets, you know that?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I've never had to before," Nick replied, "So I'm not used to it, which is why now I'm just gonna come out and say it; my Mamma was just recently discovered by the Decommissioning Sqaud decommissioned, and as a result, remembers almost nothing about me, or my dad, that's one of the reasons why my babbo decided to personally handle getting the recommissioning device"

"Wow," Numbuh 2 said, "Your dad is at risk of facing certain death, and your mom remembers almost nothing about you? I've never seen a kid with that big of parent problems since I first watched Hamlet!"

"So that the other reason you bring us here?" Numbuh 5 asked, leaning against a wall casually, "So we can pull your dad out of the fire with the Recommissioning device so you can have your mom back?"

"Si…" Nick said, sighing in a depressed tone, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what else I can do, but-"

"Say no more," Numbuh 1 said in an encouraging tone, "We'll help you."

Nick looks up Numbuh 1/Nigel, slightly confused, "Just like that?"

Numbuh 1 said, "You got a very good reason to need our help on this, and while I don't know much about this rebellion, I'm pretty sure it's better in their hands than in Father's."

"oooh hoo yeah!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed in agreement.

"Ain't that the truth!" Numbuh 5 also exclaimed.

"Ah don't know much 'bout those KET dummies," Numbuh 4 said, "But, what tha heck, howeva this turns out in the end, it'd be totally worth it if we get to kick some butt, and if it ticks off Numbuh 86, all the better, Ah say ."

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 cheered, "rescue mission!"

"Excellento!" Nick exclaimed excitedly, he turns to a control panel built close to Sector V's cell he pushes one button and it activates a retinal scan which he uses to scan his eye with, which removes the energy barrier on the cell, "We need to get to the hanger, I know the quickest way we can get to it from here, follow me!"

Sector V followed Nick down the hallway toward the hanger, moving stealthily to avoid getting noticed by the other KET Operatives, but around halfway, they heard some footsteps, they stop.

"Someone's coming this is way!" Nick noted, he looks around and sees a janitor's closet conveniently close-by, "Hide here!"

Sector V quickly opened the closet door and went inside, seconds later, Nick was approached by 2 teenage girls, the first was an Asian teen girl who wore a spaghetti strap black tank top, a denim short skirt, and basic tennis shoes with white socks, she also had medium length black hair with bangs. The second was Caucasian, had curly blond hair, a white t-shirt, jean short shorts, and sandals with Velcro straps.

"Numbuh .027!" the Asian girl called Nick, "We came to check up on you, since, you know, your dad put specifically me and Cassie in charge of watching you."

"Oh a-yeah," Nick responded, then said, "I was just looking for you 2, I uh, accidently locked myself out of my room, and the retinal scanner isn't working, would you kindly look into it while I wait here?"

"Why not come with me and Ling while we do this?" the Caucasian girl, named Cassie, asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could do this while I wait here to be by myself for abit," Nick answered, "after, well, you know."

"Oh, right," the Asian girl, named Ling, said.

"I might catch up with you shortly, so don't worry about me," Nick told the 2 teen girls, they nodded and moved past him. After waiting a few seconds, Nick opens the janitor's closet, the Sector V Ops found themselves rolling out of the closet, accidently taking some cleaning tools with them.

"Sorry about-a that," Nick apologized.

"No need to be sorry 'bout anything," Numbuh 2 said, pulling his foot out of a bucket, "I was simply surprised it was that easy tricking them, then again, maybe I shouldn't since these KET aren't exactly the sharpest knives if you know what I mean." Numbuh 2 then starts chuckling to himself

Nick scratched the back of his head, "Wasn't exactly a trick, the door to my room here, I really did accidently lock myself out, so I thought that might distract them."

"Well…" Numbuh 2 was about to think up his idea of a witty comment, but couldn't think of anything, so he said, "I guess that works too."

"We should hurry to the hanger before they head back here," Nick explained, "I already got a ride prepared, come on!"

Sector V follow the little Italian Operative, making their to T.h.e.r.e's main hanger. But unbeknownst to them, Ling and Cassie were not at Nick's room dealing with any locks, but were secretly watching Nick and Sector V from around the corner while Sector V was getting out of that closet earlier; they saw the group make their way for the hanger.

"Nick tricked us once, he must have, having us grab Sector V and he tried to do so again!" Cassie exclaimed in realization.

"We've got to stop him and Sector V before they'll be able to leave," Ling pointed out, "Nick's father's orders were that Nick isn't allowed to leave T.h.e.r.e until he specifically says so, and when he gets back, he'll want to decide what we should do now that Sector V abruptly knows about us."

Ling and Cassie were about to go after the 6 children when they were suddenly interrupted hearing a slightly deep, German-accented voice say 'hold it!'

Ling and Cassie turn around to see a male teenager with short brown hair, brown peach fuzz on his upper lip, a white t-shirt with a picture of the Germany national flag on the front of the shirt, somewhat tight blue jeans, and red, yellow, and black tennis shoes. The male teenager also looked physically well-built, but not bulky like some wrestlers, but still had somewhat impressive muscles that for someone in his late teens, could only be achieved through years of physical training and exercise.

"Now in Zero's name is going on?" the German teen asked in a somewhat stern tone while crossing his arms.

"2nd in command .957!" Ling exclaimed, "Please, let us explain."

The 2 girl teens told Numbuh .957, also named Poldi, about how they found out Nick tricked a KET squad to capture Sector V, only to release them and take them to the hanger.

"There can be only 1 reason the Commander's son would do this," Poldi stated, in a German accent "He must be enlisting Sector V's help to rescue his father, makes sense considering the Commander ordered us NOT to take action unless he gives the direct order to do so, but…. Maybe now that Nick is heading there, we can use that to get the rest of the KET to prepare for battle."

"We're gonna reveal ourselves to the villains?" Cassie asked, concerned, "I don't know…. we've had a hard enough time trying to rescue fugitives and fight the Decommissioning Squad."

"I agree," Ling said, nodding in agreement, "our numbers don't match that of the KND, we might straining our manpower going to war with the villains ourselves, and we aren't exactly friends with KND Global Command so..-"

"Put it together, you two!" Poldi barked, somewhat annoyed, which startled Ling and Cassie, "We have no choice, the Commander's in no position send any message for reinforcements, the fact his attempted message was cut off clearly indicates he's in trouble in some way, most of the KET are blind fools who won't come to his aid because he didn't specifically say so, now the fact his son is heading into danger is probably the only way we can get our main forces willing to pop out of T.h.e.r.e, since all of us know that Nick facing Father is the last thing Commander .067 wants and out of loyalty toward him, the rest of the KET would want to see to it that doesn't happen, that way we'd be taking 2 birds with one stone, as we'd be saving the Commander as well."

"Oh, uh.. right sorry." Cassie apologized, chuckling nervously.

Ling said, "Very well, we'll tell the KET's main forces to get prepped for the assault on the Delightful Mansion."

"See that you do," Poldi commanded, "And unless you want to risk the Commander getting killed, we are to disembark minutes after Sector V and Numbuh .027 leave T.h.e.r.e, that way we can head over to the mansion without them noticing we're following them."

"Understood, .957!" Ling exclaimed, both she and Cassie then saluted to Poldi, and shouting in a ham-like fashion "EEEEEETERNAAAALLLLLY HERE!"

Resentful to having to do the traditional KET salute in the exact fashion, finding it ridiculous, he simply said in a normal tone, saluting, "Eternally There!"

(Author's note: that's the 2nd chapter, sorry it took so long, I got distracted about other projects I've been working on but never finished. And same as always, tell me what you think and let me know of any flaws."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sector V and Nick had made their way to T.h.e.r.e's hanger, Sector V got suspicious over how there weren't any guards here.

"Ooooookay," Numbuh 5 said, "Why's this, of all places, completely empty?"

"T.h.e.r.e's hanger isn't used very often and even then used for when large groups come in or out," Nick replied, "there is only one other way in or out, but it's a small tunnel that's guarded outside. with the Hanger, the KET won't notice us coming out and won't come after us, now come on, I already got a KET-liberated c.o.o.l.b.u.s ready for us."

Sector V and Nick head for what is indeed a c.o.o.l.b.u.s, only it was painted blue and white.

"Wow," Numbuh 5 said in slight awe, "they really have a thing for blue and white, do they?"

"Si, you got that right," Nick replied, "And before you ask; I don't know why, All I know is that it makes them look like ice cream."

"You got that right!" Numbuh 2 chuckled, "Makes them look like vanilla ice cream with blueberry syrup," Hoagie then closes his eyes and licks his lips dreamily, "Oooooh that sounds so good! I should remember to try that when this is all done."

"Uh, can we get back to business?" Numbuh 1, or Nigel, asked.

"Oh, right, rescue mission!"

Sector V and Nick enter the C.o.o.l.b.u.s, as Hoagie takes the pilot seat and starts to take off, Nick opens a plastic crate full of 2x4 tech weapons and starts handing them to the other Sector V members.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to the Delightful Mansion?" Nick asked Hoagie.

"Whoever built this sweetly colored ride either's been takin' real good care of her or doesn't ride her much, it should take us an hour or 2."

"I hope that's soon enough," Nick said, concerned, he then took a seat just as Sector V had just finished doing the same, "Alright, No doubt the 5 of you have alot of quetions, since we have time, just say them and I'll tell you what I know."

"I got one," Numbuh 1 said, turning the captain's seat so that he's looking at Nick, "Does anyone in the KND know about the KET? 'cause this is our first time knowing about them."

Nick answered, "From what I've learned, only KND Global Command and the Decommissioning Sqaud are officially allowed to know about the KET, both groups have put lot of work alone into making sure none of the lower-ranked KND Operatives either find out about them because they're afraid some KND Operatives who are against decommissioning might help them or try to pressure Global Command into abolishing decommissioning. There have been few lower-ranked Operatives like you guys and myself that in some way or another find out, Global Command makes them swear not to let that secret spread, from what I've heard, those lower-ranked Operatives either forget about the KET and move on, or they enlist the KET's help at age 13 for protection from decommissioning, I also know the KET has spies within the KND who give out info on events regarding the war against Father or dossiers on certain KND Operative to the KET."

"The KET has spies?" Nigel asked.

"Si," Nick answered, "though almost all of them were kids of KET adults, like myself, but I didn't know anything about the KET before I got dragged here, I don't think my teammates did either."

"Why?" Nigel asked, "Who were your teammates."

"Well," Nick said, "There was Heidi, my sector leader, KND Operative Numbuh 24/7, and there's Andria, Numbuh 69, our team medic, and there's Lora and Mora, the Numbuh 51 twins, they're 2x4 tech specialists and logistics specialists. the 4 of them are all girls, and they've been my closest friends all my life, and their parents were lifelong friends with mine, they're not the type to keep secrets, and they know neither am I. But I did recently find out their parents are all KET adult Operatives just as mine are, so I'm guessing their parents hid the KET from them too just as mine have, oh porcheria!"

"Huh? something wrong?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing really wrong," Nick answered, "I just think I'm becoming abit more like my babbo, he's usually the type who likes to talk on and on and on..."

"Maybe he should take a career in politics," Hoagie pointed out, slightly chuckling to himself.

"He has afew times," Nick said, "For abit we used to live in Venice and he once tried to run for mayor, but he dropped out of the race, and before you ask, I don't know why, just that it might have something to do with birds."

"So," Numbuh 5 said, "Any reason why your Dad 'dragged' you to T.h.e.r.e.?"

Nick answered, "It's abit of a long story, so here's the short version of what my dad told me: he secretly saw to it I got sent to the KND Cadet Academy at an early age because he thinks the KND's war has turned the world into a battlefield and figures being in the ranks on the KND, and having the training that comes with it would help protect me from it's dangers, when Grandfather returned and nearly took out the KND, he became afraid that the KND isn't as strong as he thought it was and decided I should stay in T.h.e.r.e until he finds any sign that the Villians are significantly weakening, it's been about a month since he brought me here."

"Geez!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, "Wot kinda jerk is your dad ta do somethin' like that? Even if mai dad knew about the war, Ah know he wouldn't do that to me!"

"It didn't really surprise me, truth be told," Nick said, "My babbo, even before I learned who he really is, he always has been very clingly. Though if you met him before meeting with me, you'd probubly wouldn't have guessed it. With Anyone else, he's usually stoic and calm, unless he's doing something with me, he's the type who'd hide in a bush looking at you through a pair on binoculars on your first day of school."

"That bad, huh?" Numbuh 5 asked retorically.

"Just one more question," Numbuh 1 said, "those KET Operatives who you briefly by a decimal number and you did the same with them, do all KET Operatives do that?"

Nick answered, "Well, I know when the KET started, my father decided they needed a numbering system like the KND has one, but knew it had to separate the KET Operatives with the KND, but he didn't know that later KND Operatives already started using decimal number after he left, which is what he decided to go with, I heard him talk about thinking up a different numbering system, but haven't seen any change yet, I was given the numbuh .027 because my KND Operative Numbuh was 27, and KET Operatives here are given decimal numbers based on their former KND numbuh, or around if a number is already taken."

After a short while, Sector V and Nick were now just moments away from the Delightful Mansion, the 6 of them knew it was gonna be as risky a rescue mission as an unorthodox one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hoagie landed the KET C.o.o.l.b.u.s scant yards away from the Delightful Mansion, it was broad daylight and as Sector V and Nick got out of the aircraft and saw through the Mansion's windows, they saw no one was guarding the place. Abby opens one of the windows and the 6 of them get inside through it. While Sector V was holding regularly seen 2x4 tech weapons, Nick was holding a slightly heavy-looking rifle-like weapon with a scope on the top of the barrel, and the barrel's size indicated that it could fire items around the size of a clutched fist at vast distances.

Just as they were about to start looking for Nick's dad and his friends, they heard weapons firing, all of them Ice Cream Blasters, it was clear that there was fighting going on.

Nick said, "There's still shooting, that must mean my babbo's team hasn't been captured yet, come on!"

Nick and Sector V start following the sound of the battle going on, they manage to enter a room where there was only one other door aside from the one Sector V and Nick came in through, they could hear the battle more clearly through the closed set of double doors, which could mean the y are close to where Nick's father and his friends must be fighting the Ice Cream Men, Nick quickly tries to open the doors only to find it's locked.

"Darn it!" Nick exclaimed stressfully, but then takes a potato out of his coat pocket and loads it into his weapon, "Don't worry, though, my S.C.O.P.E (Sniping, Cannon, Obliterates, Punks, Effectively) can blast that doorway right out it its frame!"

"Father figured those infiltrators might have called for help," said a voice Sector V found familiar.

They and Nick turned around to see Cree and around a dozen Teen Ninjas dropping from the ceiling and landing safely on the ground, Sector V and Nick figured they must have been hanging from the ceiling, waiting for someone to enter this room, be it reinforcements coming to aid Nick's father, or Nick's Father's team coming in to escape.

Cree smirked devilishly, crossed her arms and said, "Guess somehow I shouldn't be surprised brats like you would come to that old fool's aid," Cree suddenly saw Nick and added, "You must be Mr. Antonio's son, don't be surprised, you resemble him a lot, I got a good clear look at his face when we caught him and 3 buddies trying to take that Recommissioning Device Father managed to put together."

Nick, who was getting visibly agitated, snapped at Cree, "What do you know about my Babbo? What's going on beyond those doors? What have you done with him?"

Cree decided to somewhat ignore the attitude Nick was giving her and answered, "Wouldn't you like to know? He's not with the 3 adult double-crossers trying to withstand the Ice Cream Men attacking them if that's what you're wondering."

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Nick shouted like mad, appearing clearly fueled with rage, he fired his s.c.o.p.e at her immediately afterward, but Cree narrowly sidesteps the projectile as it hits and knocks out one of the Teen Ninjas behind her, Nick quickly reloads his weapon, but Cree fires her wrist laser at the s.c.o.p.e which doesn't destroy it, but it knocks it out of Nick's hands, Nick was about to charge at Cree, but Numbuhs 1 and 4 quickly held him back before he could move, Nick shouted even louder "TELL ME WHERE HE IS! NOW!"

"Nick! Calm down!" Nigel commanded, "Charging at her like that won't get us anywhere except in her clutches, or worse."

Strangely, Nick already starts calming down the very instant he heard Nigel's words, he was taking deep breaths and rubbing his forehead in response to an apparent headache as he said, "Y- you're right, Numbuh 1, I-I need to get a hold of myself."

"So Global Command assigned a mood-swinging Italian kid into your team?" Cree asked, crossing her arms, "I might say that's weird, but that's nothing compared to those adult spies they've brought here, I mean, since when did you KNDorks allow adults into your ranks? Wait never mind, I'd rather found out from they themselves, which I think we will after we start capturing you six!"

Before Cree could make a move, a flying electric guitar came seemingly out of nowhere, crashing through a window that was facing Cree, and smacked her in the head, knocking her down to the floor. Cree started rubbing her head as she stands back up, "Alright! Who did that!-?"

Through the shattered window, Poldi jumped into the room with a group of teen KET Operatives following him inside. "Looks like we're just in time for the party, perfect!" Poldi said with smug grin, "You Teen Ninjas think the KND gave you the bad time, I fully intend to make you wish it was them that caught you instead of us KET, or Kids Eternally There!"  
>"Kids Eternally There? You're a completely different group?" Cree asked.<p>

"And another Pro-kid group to boot, assuming they hate us half as much as the KND do." one of the other Teen Ninjas commented.

"'Half?'" Poldi asked, "Your sadistic child-torturing charade has been giving a bad name to teens everywhere, do you think any of us would hold back hating that the slightest? On top of that, you and your allies are trying to capture our leader, Mr. Antonio."

"Well, that somewhat explains how we've had adults, or all people, infiltrating us. Regardless, if you're really against what we're trying to do, you're going down all the same." Cree said.

"Cree!" exclaimed 2 voices simultaneously, Ling and Cassie, or Numbuhs .608 and .607 respectively emerged from the crowd of Teen KET and stand close to Poldi.

"Ling? Cassie?" Cree gave out a really confused look, "What the heck are you doing with them?*"

(*See OP:SIN if this confuses you)

"The KET found us!" Cassie exclaimed, "They're here to help and protect people like us, they helped to see to it that we don't have to betray the KND!"

"It's not too late, Cree," Ling told her, "Toss aside this pointless gig, you don't have to continue helping Father, you can come to us now and we can free all the undecommissioned!"

"Wait," Abigail interrupted, "You 2 know Cree?"

"Yeah, sort of," Ling replied to Abby, "We were classmates back in the KND Cadet Academy, a few months staying in Arctic Base can do wonders in getting to know people around here."

Cree scoffed, "I probably should've known the 2 of you wouldn't stick with the Teen Ninjas for long, Regardless, You KET are enemies to Father, that makes you our enemies, I'm gonna make you all regret the thought of going against us!"

"Are you?" Poldi asked, "As I recall, I said I had plans to make _all of you Teen Ninjas _wish the KND got to you instead of us. You're all, with merely 2 exceptions, a bunch of undisciplined and under-trained ruffians with no creed, no honor, and no goals aside from shallow sadistic pleasures on children, and you think you can put disciplined warriors like the KET, or perhaps oddly enough even the KND, down to the ground?" Poldi noticed Sector V and Nick standing close to the locked set of double door, "I take it the doors are locked, otherwise you kids would have ran for that doorway by now to escape those degenerate thugs standing before us. Allow me to show you how a true warrior does some breaking and entering."

Poldi calmly walks toward the doors, Nick motions Sector V to stand back as Poldi breaks the doors opening with a powerful kick.

"We coulda just kicked it open?" Wally raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "ha! I coulda done that easy!"

"Yeah, you just keep dreamin'." Numbuh 5 said somewhat sarcastically.

"That creature who calls himself Father better hope his home insurance is paid up," Poldi said bitterly, he then turned to Sector V and Nick and said, "You came here to take the Recommissioning device and rescue Nick's Father, have you not? I suggest you do so before he and his teammates get caught, leave the Teen Ninjas to us, the time of their remaining freedom grows short, I promise you that."

"Yeah right," Wally said, "We'll believe ya once ya place 'em in the same cells you placed us!"

"They type how only cares about results are you?" Poldi asked Wally, "I like that."

"Hurry!" Nick beckoned Sector V to follow him as he picked up his s.c.o.p.e, "We don't know how much time we have left, so we need to keep moving before it runs out!"

Nick and Sector V start running down the hall, but are quickly stopped short when they notice Kuki/Numbuh 3 standing close to where the Teen KET Operatives have just started fighting the Teen Ninjas, She was talking with Poldi.

"Hold up!" Kuki said to Poldi, "Did you just call Father a creature? I mean, I know he's pure evil and all, but that's just beyond rude and uncalled for!"

"You surely know what he has done, have you?" Poldi asked, "If we KET didn't operate under a 'do not kill' policy like the KND does, I'd rip that silhouette off of his body and have him crucified in full view of everyone who's been in the War, KND Operative and villain alike. I'm curious if he can keep thinking himself all high and mighty in that position."

Numbuh 1/Nigel quickly head back and grabs Kuki by the sleeve, "uh, Numbuh 3, time is of the essence!"

Nigel quickly starts dragging Kuki away from the scene with him, She exclaimed, "Hey! I wasn't done talking to him yet!"

As Kuki was finished being dragged off and the rest of the kids continue on leaving the scene, Poldi turns his attention to Cree, picking up the electric guitar that was thrown at Cree and getting ready to fight.

"I must say, Cree, that I hold you into slightly higher regard than the reprobates you call teammates nowadays," Poldi said, "You at least have an actual agenda, but since that alone won't save you, you better hope you have the skill needed to back you up."

"Oh you better believe it!" Cree boasted, "I'll make you sorry you had to face me."

Poldi simply said, "We shall see about that."

(Author's note: whew! Sorry I took so long, but the chapter's up! Please review if you want to see the next chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Sector V and Nick continued to run down the hallway, they gradually could hear the fight they heard earlier more and more clearly, making it very clear that they're getting close. They eventually made it to end of the hallway, where they could see from through an open doorway that a squad of Ice Cream Men were attacking what looks like a group of adults that were oddly enough wearing the same uniform, said group of adults were hiding behind piles of hastily placed furniture used for cover, the fact that the Ice Cream Men approaching the makeshift cover as they kept firing their ice cream blasters made it obvious that the adults they were attacking either are unwilling or unable to fight back.

"That must be my father's team!" Nick exclaimed, "We got here just in time!"

"They don't seem to notice us," Nigel said, "We'll have to charge in and surprise them, that should take care of them quickly."

And sure enough, the 6 kids immediately opened fire at the Ice Cream Men, most of them were knocked out before they could react, about 2 of them were left standing that managed to notice Sector V, but before they could open fire, a table was thrown at them, knocking them out. Sector V turned to see the group that the Ice Cream Men were attacking were the ones that threw the table from their makeshift cover and were actually 2 adults, the duo consisted first of a really tall Caucasian man, probably 6 foot, 7, he had mid-length brown hair and a bushy long brown beard. The second adult was of average height, had brown skin showing African descent, wore plastic-framed glasses, and wore short curly black hair with a black van dyke style beard. Oh, and they're both wearing Ice Cream Men uniforms for those that forgot.

As he and the black glasses-wearing man approached Sector V and Nick, the really tall Caucasian man said with a Russian accent, "Nick? We appreciate the arrival, but what are you doing here? And with Sector V of the KND?"

"Now's not the time for that, Mr. Matveev! We need to-" Nick stopped himself when he noticed something, "Wait, my babbo's not with you, where is he?"

"He's trapped in the next room down this hallway," the black adult with glasses said with an Italian accent, while pointing to an open doorway to another hallway, "Father's in here with him, so is the Recommissioning device, but your babbo won't last long by himself against Father."

"And you won't either if you try to get to him unarmed," Hoagie pointed out, "weren't you guys issued weapons when you got in here?"

"Yeah," the Russian accented Mr. Matveev replied, but added with a embarrassed chuckle, "But when the Ice Cream Men suddenly attacked me, Nick's father, and Mr. Carlevaro here, we found the weapons we were given were empty so we had to drop them while we were trying to escape. Someone tipped Father off about us, who and why? We don't know yet, but right now I don't think we should stick around to find out."

"You won't have to," Nigel added, "there are some KET Teen Operatives fighting off a squad of Teen Ninjas back at the east wing of the Mansion, they should be able to get you to safety."

"You're helping us?" the African-Italian, named Mr. Carlevaro, asked puzzlingly, "I can't believe it, you kids know almost nothing about us."

"We know enough to know what should be done;" Nigel replied, he then gave Nick a small smile as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder, "As KND Operatives, we're duty bound to keep Nick here from being essentially an orphan by saving his dad, and in hindsight, helping you guys get the Recommissioning Device is a better idea than letting Father keep it."

"Smart thinking," Mr. Matveev said, "In your case though, you better hope Global Command would agree with you here. But enough talk, time is of the essence, we'll head for the east wing, since you're here for Nick's dad, we'll leave him to you, good luck."

As the 2 adult spies ran for where the KET Teens were fighting, Sector V and Nick dashed down the hallway the spies pointed them to. They shortly got to the end of the hallway to see the doorway open, but blocked by a large pile of wreckage too steep to climb over. The kids heard some voices coming from inside.

1 voice, who Sector V instantly recognized as Father's shouting, "You're gonna regret standing against me, Mr. Antonio!"

"You think I'm scared of you?" said another voice in a much calmer tone, which Nick seemed to recognize instantly, "You're a freak, a wanna-be Grandfather, nothing more!"

"That's my Babbo in there!" Nick quickly ran for the pile of wreckage, pulling some of the junk out, but just as Sector V went over to help him clear out the pile, he stopped himself and said, "Wait! I just thought of something!"

"And what might that be?" Abby asked Nick as she, along with the rest of Sector V, stopped with him.

Nick answered, "My dad's been lately extremely fanatical about keeping me safe, especially from Father, that's why he got me stuck in T.h.e.r.e, if he sees me in that room, he'll freak out and it might cause him to leave an opening for Father."

"Good call," Nigel replied, he managed to open a hole in the wreckage and saw what was inside the room, "I see Father in the middle of the room, he's got what must be your dad pinned behind a stone pillar. The Recommissioning Device is here too, lying on the floor on the other side of the room." Nigel then has his team and Nick huddle together and laid out his plan, "Okay, I might have a plan, Nick, do you have KND stealth training?"

"Si," Nick replied, "I was my team's stealth specialist."

"Perfect," Nigel said "We'll back your dad up and keep him completely concentrated on fighting Father, while those 2 adults are distracted, you should be able to sneak past the fight, head for the other side of the room, grab the device, and head back to us so we can all escape. If we're lucky, we might knock Father out, making things a lot easier."

"Simple enough," Nick commented.

"We'll have to come in first," Abigail added, "If you're right about your dad, then if he sees you too early, the plan's already foiled."

Sector V quickly went back to pulling out pieces of wreckage, they managed to make a small opening allowing them to move around the pile. Sector V headed into the room while Nick hid behind what remains of the wreckage. Father quickly noticed Sector V and was about to quickly shoot a fireball at them, but Sector V quickly fired their weapons at him. The small burst of concentrated fire caused Father to stagger long enough for Sector V to quickly run for the stone pillar where Nigel saw Nick's dad, but Father in just a couple of seconds recovered and managed to conjure another fireball, only he was able to throw it this time. Sector V jumped and dove behind the pillar just in time to avoid the fireball. With them, they see a middle-aged man with the same olive skin tone as Nick, shoulder-length black hair, a narrow chin-strip, a skinny, girlish figure to his body, and like the 2 adult spies Sector V met earlier, he was wearing an Ice Cream Men uniform. Sector V knew that man must be Nick's dad; Mr. Antonio.

Mr. Antonio didn't notice Sector V is now with him and was in the middle of unjamming an Ice Cream blaster he had in his hands, it was right after he was finished when he saw Sector V.

Mr. Antonio was understandably confused, he spoke calmly to Sector V in an Italian accent slightly thicker than Nick's, "What are you kids doing here?"

Mr. Antonio clearly didn't think that Sector V knew who he is, and was trying to pretend he didn't recognize Sector V even though he could plainly see the 2x4 tech weapons in their hands, presumably to try to hide how he's leading the KET.

Wally, who was not really in the mood to play along with the man, exclaimed impatiently, "Don't get coy! We know who ya really are, and ya ought a know very well we're with the KND!"

Mr. Antonio was surprised, but decided to shrug it off, "So you know about the KET? Well, I suppose now it's only fair that I say I know of you somewhat, Sector V, even though this is the first time we've met. I don't get why Global Command would let you know about my rebellion, but since you've apparently tracked me here, I assume you know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, for the Recommissioning Device," Nigel said, "We here to help you get it and get you outta here."

"You're helping me?" Mr. Antonio asked, raising an eyebrow, "That's an unexpected, yet welcome surprise, I'd have expected you were under orders to- hold on!" Mr. Antonio quickly pops out of cover quickly and fires his Ice Cream Blaster at Father, keeping him from getting closer, Mr. Antonio quickly returns to cover and continues talking, "As I was saying, I'd have expected if anything that your head of decommissioning, Fanny Fulbright, or Numbuh 86 as she's better known, ordered you to try and capture me, but now's not the time to question these things. As you likely guessed, I can't get past Father, or Benedict as I prefer to call him, by myself he can too easily get a clear shot at me if I get out of cover, and these other pillars are too far apart for me to get to without getting smoked, the most I've been able to do was keep him from getting any closer. Since the 5 of you are kind enough to lend a hand, we could have one of us grab the module and come back while the rest of us draw Benedict's attention."

Sector V were surprised that Mr. Antonio's plan was incidentally what they've already planned, they were also, if to a lesser extent, surprised that Mr. Antonio knew Father's real name. Mr. Antonio quickly noticed and responded, "I'm sorry, is there something wrong with that strategy?"

Nigel nervously stuttered for a second, but quickly regained his regular composure and said to Mr. Antonio, "Well, you don't think Father would catch on to something like that? He could unintentionally turn his head and find whoever we bring over to that device, we should all focus our firepower on him, even he couldn't withstand that much concentrated fire."

"Really?" Mr. Antonio asked, "Seems like you're hiding something," Sector V prayed Mr. Antonio wouldn't push further, "Maybe in your case it's none of my business, but now's not the time for prying, you might be right, simply overwhelming him might be enough even though it might take longer, we'll go with that."

Sector V and Mr. Antonio popped out of the pillar and opened fire at Father, the large amount of firepower he was taking from his 6 opponents, not only was he completely unable to get any closer to them, but he found himself gradually being pushed further and further away. Father thought to himself, _Dang it! I can't believe what I have to deal with; there are adults and teens against me? I probably should've known something like that would happen, but why's Sector V here? __**He**__ told me that the KET aren't allied with the KND, saying if they were, I'd have known about them already and things would get very ugly in my campaign against those blasted KND!_

Seeing his chance, Nick carefully gets out from behind the wreckage and manages to sneak past the fight without anyone noticing him, especially not his dad, who didn't even know his son was there.

"By the way, Mr. Antonio," Nigel asked, "How'd you get a fully-loaded weapon? Your friends said you were given empty Ice Cream Blasters because it was part of the trap they set for you."

"Let's just say the Ice Cream Man I took this from forgot that when you're fighting with a projectile weapon, you shouldn't be within arm's reach." Mr. Antonio replied, "Though speaking of which, Mr. Matveev and Mr. Carlevaro, are they alright?"

"Yeah," Nigel replied, "By now they're with a group of KET Teens that's fighting off a group of Teen Ninjas for us."

"Thank goodness," Mr. Antonio sighed in relief, "I'd never forgive myself if someone I cared about was in harm's way and I couldn't do anything about it."

Nick finally made it to the other side of the room with the 2 fighting adults left none the wiser, he heads for the Recommissioning Device on the floor and picks it up.

_Well, that was pretty easy, _Nick thought to himself.

"And just what do you plan on doing with that device in your hands?" asked a creepy unison of voices.

Nick looks up where he heard the voice and sees something BIG falling from above him, he quickly jumps out of the way, he quickly turned to where the thing fell to see a large machine with spider-like legs, plunger heads all over the body, and a glass-domed cockpit showing who Nick knew could only be the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Well, well, well," the DCFDTL said, "What do we have here? A friend to Sector V?"

Mr. Antonio heard the loud thud that came from the DCFDTL's landing, he quickly turned his head to see Nick facing the DCFDTL, he was both shocked and confused but strangely only subtly (if still clearly) showed it, "Nick? What is he doing here?"

Father, who was still being pushed back by various flavors of bizarre ammo, also looked at the other side of the room to see the Delightfuls confronting Nick, he quickly also saw the Recommissioning Device in Nick's hand. "WHAT! ?" Father exclaimed furiously, but the concentrated, "What the heck? It was supposed to be me tricking the enemy here! Not the other way around, Delightfuls! Quickly get that device from that brat with the jacket! I'll join in as soon as I take care of afew pests.

Sector V could hear Mr. Antonio gasp in horror, but his expression quickly changed, Nigel, who was close enough to get a good view of Mr. Antonio's face. There wasn't much to the rest his face, but a brief look into Mr. Antonio's eyes made Nigel's heart jump, Mr. Antonio was clearly ticked, but more so than Nigel has ever seen in an adult, side from Father. But Nigel never saw someone contain that sort of rage and still appear in-control.

"_Keep firing_," Mr. Antonio said in a weirdly calm, if cold tone, he then dropped his Ice Cream Blaster and dashes straight for Father. Father could see Mr. Antonio was running toward him, but the constant blasts Sector V were unleashing upon him messed up his concentration too much for him to use his powers to fight back.

"What in the world does that guy think he's doing?" Abigail asked.

"I think he's gonna pounce Father," Hoagie said.

"If he is," Nigel said, "we better be ready to cease fire once he's close enough."

Sure enough, Mr. Antonio ran close enough to Father, which prompted Sector V to stop firing. But before Father could act, Mr. Antonio jumped on him, pinned him to the floor, and started continuously punching him in the face.

"Help Nick!" Mr. Antonio shouted to Sector V, who immediately started running to Nick's aid.

On their way over, however, Nick was dodging plunger heads attached to rubber tubes that were being fired from the DCFDTL's machine, Nick tries to run for the other side of the room where Sector V and his dad are, but the DCFDTL's machine jumped over in front of Nick, blocking his path.

"Porcheria*!" Nick cursed out load to himself, "I can't fight with the Recommissioning Device in my hands, and those Delightfuls know it."

(*Porcheria is the Italian word for 'crud'.)

"Hold still!" the DCFDTL demanded angrily as they again fired the plunger heads at Nick, only for him to acrobatically dodge and jump away from them, but then, as Nick jumped away from the last plunger head, the DCFDTL's machine suddenly swung one of its spider legs at Nick's feet before he could react, causing him to trip and the Recommissioning Device to fall out of his hands. The DCFDTL quickly fired a plunger head at the device to grab it, the plunger head retracts, the Delightfuls quickly opened their cockpit, grabbed the device, and closed the cockpit.

" Ha!" the Delightfuls cheered, "Did you really think you can escape us?"

"When he's got help from us," Nigel somewhat boasted as he and the rest of Sector V ran past the Delightfuls and came to Nick's aid, "he can think that as much as he wants."

While that was going on, Mr. Antonio was still punching Father in the face constantly, Father was beginning to lose consciousness.

"What kind of creature are you?" Mr. Antonio asked in a very cold tone, "You've devoted most of your life to enslaving, oppressing, and murdering children and say this is a cause worth defending? It bewilders me that there are people who consider you human."

Unfortunately for Mr. Antonio, Father desperately was able to get enough focus to burst into flame, knocking Mr. Antonio off of him. And before Mr. Antonio could react, Father used his telekinesis to lift Mr. Antonio up, and slam him into one of the pillars, knocking him out.

"Dad!" Nick cried as he saw what happened from where he was.

"Oh, that man is your father?" the DCFDTL asked, "That explains why you're here, But that matters little, we'll give you the courtesy of having the same fate we have in store for him."

Nick pulls out his s.c.o.p.e, "What are we gonna do, Nigel? We can't beat them and Father at the same time."

Nigel looks at Father, who actually was still recovering from the nasty concussions Mr. Antonio gave him, he was groaning and putting his hands on his head, as if he can barely think, the moment Father started leaning on one of the pillars was when Nigel suddenly got an idea.

"Maybe we won't really have to," Nigel said, "Nick, you, and Numbuhs 2 and 3 keep those Delightful Dorks busy, Numbuhs 4 and 5, follow me."

Nigel, Abby, and Wally started to run past the Delightfuls, who tried to aim their machine's plunger heads at them, but Nick fires his s.c.o.p.e at one of the machine's legs, causing it to stumble dangerously, the DCFDTL frantically messed around with the controls, trying to get the machine to regain balance. Hoagie chuckled at this scene.

"he he! Wow, Nick, Looks like those Delightfuls need to get a _leg up_ on us if they want to win, get it? Eh? Eh?" Hoagie asked Nick.

"um no offense," Nick said, "but does this look like a good time for that?"

As for Nigel, Wally, and Abby, they charged for Father, who was still rubbing his head in pain and actually didn't notice the kids were about to attack him.

"Numbuh 5! Freeze the bottom of that pillar!" Nigel commanded.

"You got it!" Abigail took her F.R.A.P.P.E and fired it at the bottom of the pillar. Father instinctively jumped away from Abby's line of fire, he showed to have slightly recovered from the thrashing he got.

Father saw Nigel charging toward him. Father tried to conjure a fireball, but he was still in a lot of pain and was only able to create small fireballs. With no choice but to make do, Father tried to chunk small fireballs at Nigel, but Nigel was able to narrowly dodge them and he quickly fired his s.c.a.m.p.p straight at Father's chest, causing Father to be knocked back at the pillar where Abby froze the bottom.

"Numbuh 4! Break the pillar!" Nigel commanded, And without wasting a word, Wally charged at the pillar and bashed his elbow on the frozen bottom of the pillar, causing to break, he, Nigel, and Abby quickly ran off as part of the ceiling started to collapse, while Father was too stunned to move and so a decent chunk of the ceiling, along with various pieces of furniture from the above room, fell on him and buried him.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Wally cheered, he then boasted, "That's what happens when you mess with the KND!"

He, Nigel, and Abby heard groaning, they turned to see Mr. Antonio slowly regaining consciousness.

"ugh, what happened?" Mr. Antonio asked, he looked around, "Where's Benedict?"

"Buried under a bunch of junk," Nigel replied, "Now come on! Those Delightful deviants managed to take the Device from Nick."

However, just as they were about to come and help the others, the DCFDTL's machine finally regained balance and was able aim regularly. The Delightfuls fired multiple plunger heads from several different parts of their machine that were facing Kuki, Hoagie, and Nick's direction, forcing them to scatter different directions. The DCFDTL saw Nick jump closest to a wall and so quickly fire another plunger head at him, Nick narrowly moved out of the way as the plunger head gets stuck to the wall.

"Whew! That was close!" Nick sighed in relief.

But his dad, Mr. Antonio, from where he saw the fight, noticed the rubber hose attached to the plunger head was tightening, as if trying to pull back. Mr. Antonio cried out as he dashed for his son, "Nick! Behind you!"

But Nick didn't hear his dad, he quickly aimed his s.c.o.p.e for the leg he already shot earlier, but the plunger head pulls back, taking a piece of the wall with it, the piece of wall hits the back of Nick's head, but he already pulled the trigger of his s.c.o.p.e and hit one of the machine's legs, this time knocking it off the machine. The piece of wall that hit Nick caused him to be knocked face down on the floor, dazed and stunned.

The DCFDTL, who were dealing with their machine having 1 leg too few, were trying to rearrange the legs to maintain balance, while Mr. Antonio was frantically coming to his son's aid with Nigel, Abby, and Wally following him from behind. But the DCFDTL quickly smacked them with one of the machine's still-attached legs, knocking them back. Kuki and Hoagie also ran to help Nick, but the Delightfuls quickly fired several plunger heads their direction, forcing them to fall back away from them.

The DCFDTL had the perfect chance to fire a plunger head at Nick, and they took it.

This time they did not miss.

The plunger head got to Nick's face and started to seeming pump something out of him with a process suspiciously similar to that of Decommissioning Modules. Mr. Antonio immediately notices this and manages to quickly get to Nick while the Delightfuls were too distracted enjoying the Italian boy's predicament. Mr. Antonio then pulled his son off of the plunger head. And held him in his arms, only to look at him and see that Nick appears unconscious and isn't breathing. Mr. Antonio, who was visibly worried, went on his knees, gently laid Nick on the floor, and checked his pulse.

"He's dying!" Mr. Antonio exclaimed in horror, based on what he saw the plunger head do, he knew what had happened to Nick, but never thought it would result in something like that, "From Decommissioning."

"Fairly suitable, wouldn't you agree?" The DCFDTL asked smugly, "We know about your little anti-decommissioning rebellion that you've managed to spend decades hiding from the rest of the world, so we felt that using the Decommissioning Modules we equipped to this machine would be a fitting way to deal with you, using them on you then recommission you to be interrogated by Father. Though we honestly didn't expect how it would work on your son."

Nigel, who heard what Mr. Antonio said earlier quickly came to with Wally and Abby standing close, Kuki and Hoagie managed to regroup with the others as well.

"Mr. Antonio!" Nigel said to him to get his attention, "If being decommissioned is what's killing Nick, then using the Recommissioning Device must be the only way to save him, we simply need to quickly get the device from those Delightfuls and use it on Nick."

There was no way Mr. Antonio could take on the DCFDTL all by himself, and Sector V could tell that for fact very easily. And fortunately, Mr. Antonio wasn't about to shy away from accepting their help, "you're right, but we need to be quick, I don't know how much time Nick has in his condition." Mr. Antonio then thought to himself, _Please hang on, Nick, we essentially lost your mother, but I will not lose you!_

"Pardon us if we'd be testing your patience, Mr. Antonio," The DCFDTL said, then shouted, "But there is no way that we're letting neither you, your son, nor Sector V are leaving this mansion alive!"

(Author's note: whew! I thought I'd never finish this chapter. But anyway, I think you know the drill, please review if you want me to update. I strong encourage a good, constructive critique for a review if possible. Catch you later.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The DCFDTL were ready to take on Sector V and Mr. Antonio, even though their machine now had 5 legs instead of 6, which caused it to have to lean to the right and arrange the right legs just right to maintain balance, which wasn't easy because of the machine's weight.

While Sector V and Mr. Antonio were still right in front of them with a dying Nick Antonio lying on the floor, they knew they had to get the Recommissioning Device from the DCFDTL in order to save Nick, who somehow was gradually facing death after the DCFDTL used one of the Decommissioning Modules on the machine they were riding.

Nigel suddenly said, "We have an advantage, we simply need to take out the 2 remaining legs on the side of the machine, it should cause the machine to tip over, and the Delightfuls to be unable to move."

"Si, I can already see how that can work," Mr. Antonio said in agreement, he then turned to Kuki and asked, "You're Kuki Sanban, Sector V's medic, right? You know chest compressions?"

"Yep! You got it!" Kuki answered cheerfully.

"Since Decommissioning only affects a person's brain and Nick appears comatose, getting some blood flowing in Nick's head should help slow down whatever's killing him." Mr. Antonio told Kuki.

"Good thinking," Nigel agreed, "Numbuh 3, you tend to Nick, Numbuhs 4 and 2, cover her and help her move Nick if the Delightfuls start to come her direction. Numbuh 5, you're with me."

"As am I," Mr. Antonio added, as he picked up Nick's s.c.o.p.e and quickly searched his jacket to find only 2 potatoes were left for the weapon. Mr. Antonio quickly load one of the potatoes into the s.c.o.p.e as Kuki started doing chest compressions on Nick. Mr. Antonio thought about how it was a stupid mistake to have dropped his Ice Cream Blaster before he charged at Father, but figured he was too busy containing his anger toward the thought of Father coming after his son to have noticed.

The DCFDTL fired their machine's Decommissioning Modules at the 3 attacking Operatives, but Nigel, Abby, and Mr. Antonio all rolled forward out of the way of the attack. Mr. Antonio quickly fired Nick's s.c.o.p.e at one of the 2 right legs, knocking it off. The DCFDTL's machine ended up wobbling insanely from the loss of weight balance. The DCFDTL were panicking with no way to move the machine without causing it to fall over. Abby then fired her f.r.a.p.p.e at the last right leg, freezing it. Nigel then shot the frozen leg with his s.c.a.m.p.p, shattering it and causing the DCFDTL's machine to, you guessed it, fall over.

"Wow," Abby commented, "That was quick."

"Nick's skin in getting paler!" Kuki cried, "Hurry! He's running out of time!"

Nigel, Abby, and Mr. Antonio all gasped in shock, Nigel quickly jumped on to the DCFDTL's machine and fired his s.c.a.m.p.p at the cockpit's glass dome, but it had no effect.

Mr. Antonio quickly loaded the last potato into Nick's s.c.o.p.e and shouted to Nigel, "Nigel! Switch with me!"

They both tossed each other their weapons, Nigel jabbed the s.c.o.p.e's gun barrel onto the glass dome and fired it, causing the glass dome to shatter, and the DCFDTL to fall out of the machine along with the Recommissioning Device. Nigel jumped down and grabbed the Device.

"Hey! You give that back!" The DCFDTL shouted as they tried to approach Nigel.

"Don't, you, move!" Mr. Antonio coldly, yet firmly commanded as he pointed Nigel's s.c.a.m.p.p at the Delightfuls, who found themselves frozen as they saw Mr. Antonio look at them with eyes that they could tell were filled with passionate rage, despite the fact that Mr. Antonio wasn't at all shouting or showing many signs of anger aside from the look in his eyes and the cold tone he was speaking. The DCFDTL saw this as the exact opposite of the sort of rage Father usually unleashes, yet they found it just as nerve-racking.

Kuki, Hoagie, and Wally quickly move out of the way as Nigel used the Recommissioning Device on Nick, the device fired a beam of light that caused Nick to float briefly before landing back on the floor, this caught Mr. Antonio's attention and caused him to turn away from the Delightfuls to come to his son, who tried to run off only to turn and see Abby pointing her f.r.a.p.p.e at them.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Abby asked.

Mr. Antonio went over to Nick, who was waking up, if appearing slightly groggy.

"Nick, are you alright? Do you remember me?" Mr. Antonio asked, showing more and more signs that he's clearly worried, as if he was about to emotionally burst.

"Babbo?" Nick asked, "Wha- what just happened? The Delightfuls fired that plunger head at me and the next thing I knew I'm lying here." Nick turned his head to see the DCFDTL and their brought-down machine, "Did we win already?"

"Oh, Nick!" Mr. Antonio started shedding tears of joy as he picked up his son and started hugging him tightly as if Nick was a teddy bear, at this point Mr. Antonio was showing no emotion restraint, "Praise Zero you're alright! I wouldn't know what to do with myself if we failed!"

Suddenly, a slight booming sound came from the doorway that Sector V and Nick came in from, this distracted Abby along with the rest of Sector V as The DCFDTL saw this as a chance to run off and escape, which they did.

Sector V saw Poldi bash through the wreckage that was blocking most of the doorway as he entered the doorway along with Ling, Cassie, and several other KET Operatives. Mr. Antonio noticed Poldi enter the room as well and regained his calm, cold demeanor as he stood back up, still carrying Nick in his arms.

"I'd have thought you of all people would be eager to come by to lend me a hand against Benedict." Mr. Antonio said to Poldi.

"You'll have to forgive my tardiness," the German KET Teen said to him, "When we arrived I saw Sector V faced with a group of Teen Ninjas lead by Cree Lincoln herself, given how your son here enlisted their help to rescue you and how they had previous experience with Benedict and his Delightfuls in the past, I figured they'd be more than adequate help in saving your nearly burnt hide along with your team. Besides, we've already managed to apprehend Cree and all the Teen Ninjas with her for our efforts."

A while earlier…

Poldi was still with Ling, Cassie, and several other KET Operatives in the room where they helped Sector V get away from the teen Ninjas, who were now fighting with the KET. Poldi was standing in front of Cree, both the 2 teen commanders were readying themselves for their fight with each other.

Cree was first to attack, as she fired her wrist laser at Poldi, who swiftly blocked the laser blasts, using his electric guitar as a shield and charged at her. He then charged at Cree, ready to swing his guitar once he got close enough. Cree tried to fire another laser only for Poldi to jump over the attack and start falling toward her. He swung his guitar at Cree only for her to quickly jump away from the attack.

"Impressive," Poldi complimented, "It's been years since I last fought a foe that can actually pull his or her weight in battle."

Cree said nothing and pulled out her Teen Ninja staff, she span it around briefly before swinging it at Poldi, who parries the attack with his guitar. The 2 teen fighters at lightning speed exchanged attacks and blocks for well around 6 seconds before they ended up unleashing their strongest blows simultaneously, resulting in a weapon lock between the 2 fighters. Poldi used this to swing his guitar to the side, taking Cree's staff with it and leaving Cree's head open, Poldi then had his left hand let go of the guitar and used it to unleash a powerful backhand smack and Cree's face, knocking her to the floor and causing her to drop her staff.

Cree briefly cradled the spot where she got hit and felt something on her lower lip, she wiped it off to find it was blood. Cree growled at Poldi, who tossed aside his guitar and went into an unarmed fighting stance, silently offering to settle the rest of the fight through hand-to-hand combat. But Cree stood up and, thinking she has him off-guard, quickly activated her wrist laser and attempted to fire it at him, but he was close enough and he was able to swiftly grab her wrist and twist her arm to her back, putting her in an arm lock. He then grabbed the wrist laser with his free hand and uses it to tear off the wrist laser from Cree's gauntlet. Poldi then released Cree's arm and kicked her in the back to push her away, causing her to trip and fall to the floor, she quickly got up, turned to Poldi, and started charging at Poldi with only her bare hands, causing the 2 teens to engage each other unarmed, as Poldi wanted after he disarmed Cree.

At first, it seemed Cree had the upper hand, she unleashed a rapid volley of punches, fast enough that Poldi could only raise his arms in front of his face to shield it, and ended up moving backwards, giving ground. But then, Poldi quickly ducked under where Cree was punching and tackled her, holding her with his arms around her waist, running her across the room, and slamming her onto a wall. He then grabbed part of Cree's cuirass with one hand and repeatingly punched Cree in the head with his other hand for a few seconds, but Cree managed to kick him off of her, causing him to fall to the floor. He however quickly got up and merely went into a fighting stance, as if he was waiting for Cree to make her next move.

Cree couldn't believe who she was facing, obviously she didn't expect she'd fighting another teen, much less an ex-KND Operative like her, she was just as surprised that she found someone who's at least equal to her in fighting.

"Just who are you? Really?" Cree asked.

"If you must know, I am Poldi Adalbert, back in the KND, I formerly had the Operative Numbuh of 957," Poldi answered, pacing left and right while looking at and talking to Cree, "I was in the KND at age 4, before you or Chad were even born, it was there I learned about the glory and thrill of battle. During my career I have faced odds that would make your Teen Ninja friends here wet themselves in terror, even adults villains by the time I was finished with them, was the time they fell on their knees, begging for mercy. There were villains that thought of me as a demon, the Global Command back then considered me a psycho fit only for brutish operations, while those within the KET, however, see value in my resolve, in my methods, as I am second only to Commander .067 in leading the military might of the KET, behold!"

Poldi pointed Cree to the other KET Operatives fighting the Teen Ninjas, many of the KET Ops were showing to be extremely brutal and ruthless toward the Teen Ninjas, some of them were hitting Teen Ninjas that were already struck to the floor whenever they tried to move and some didn't hesitate to give Teen Ninjas hits below the belt or even biting at them. Only some Teen Ninjas who quickly surrendered as soon as they realized what kinds of foes they were up against and those that did were merely handcuffed with some KET Operatives escorting them away from the fight and to their KET transports. Cree found this insanely alarming.

"Don't look so surprised, Cree," Poldi told her, "I think you and I both know almost all these so-called Teen Ninjas are just whiny babies trapped in the bodies of teens, they think their age and tech makes them superior to the KND despite the fact they got almost nowhere campaigning against them. It was only because you and Chad joined them that any legitimate amount of progress was made in fighting the KND, and it's not because you had vital KND intel to give out, whatever the Decommissioning Squad or Global Command might say. It's because you and Chad are, like all KND Operatives, professionally trained soldiers; thoroughly disciplined, properly groomed physically, mentally, and psychologically in the aspects of war and combat, in short everything those 'Teen Ninjas' are not. The KET in ways used to be barely different; former KND Operatives who fancy themselves as a successful anti-decommissioning rebellion, but when I came to them they proved to be a bunch of cowards too cautious with the slightest matters to properly get anything done, but I dealt with the issue personally, I formed drills, created more effective tactics for fighting the Decommissioning Squad, I shaped these rebels into troops better disciplined and organized than even the KND, who I know are still even today are a far more respectable fighting force than these jokers of teammates you got now."

Cree scoffed, "you know what? Never mind, I don't care who you and your buddies think you are, you're going down and there's no way you're gonna beat me."

"Says the 'apprentice' of the cowardly creature who claims superiority yet hides behind a silhouette and flames, showing no true strength to back up his claim," Poldi said, "I bet you can rip those stupid black pajamas off him and find him to be nothing more than a mere man with little combat experience and almost no actual training, does that sound like a foe that can defeat the KND? Now that I think about it, I'm actually surprised you don't consider him beneath you."

"What! ?" Cree exclaimed, finding Poldi's remark offensively absurd, she furiously charged at him, she tried to punch him, but Poldi was able to take advantage of Cree's lack of a cool head and caught Cree's fist and quickly moved it aside, He then grabbed Cree by her cuirass and left arm, lifted her up over his head, and threw her across the room. Cree landed on the floor, but quickly stood back up. Cree then charged again at Poldi and tried to kick him, but Poldi caught her leg, grabbing it by the ankle. He then punched Cree's lower leg with tremendous force, which caused the bones in Cree's lower leg to break and Cree to cry out in tremendous pain. This caught the attention of both the remaining Teen Ninjas who were still fighting and the KET Operatives, both groups found what Poldi did very disturbing.

Cree fell to the floor and at this point was unable to get back up.

"What a beautiful scream!" Poldi cheered, "Those never get old! I must say, you're good, but unfortunately for you, my 14 years of fighting, training, and meditating have proven me to be the better warrior." Poldi then turned to Ling and Cassie, "You two! Bring Cree here to a KET transport, she is our prisoner now, so make sure she stays that way."

As Ling and Cassie came by, grabbed the injured Cree by her arms, and started to drag her off, Cree shouted to Poldi, "You're gonna regret this! When I escape, no amount of training or experience is gonna save you from what Father will be sending your way!"

"If he proves to me that he is far more than just fire, dirty tricks, and lots of shouting, I'd believe you," Poldi replied, "But he claims superiority when all he has are these powers of his, yet not once has he actually defeated the KND, making it clear his supremacy claims are but hollow, so I don't see that happening, not one bit."

Back to the current time,

Mr. Antonio turned his attention to Nick and asked, "Nick? You dragged Sector V into this?"

Nick said nothing, but turned his head away in slight guilt, his dad could tell his silence speaks volume.

"I see," Mr. Antonio said, "But we can talk about this later, right now we need to get out of here."

"Wait," Poldi said, seeing a silhouetted foot sticking out from under a large pile of wreckage, "Isn't that Father under all this junk? We should clear this pile and take him our prisoner! That would cripple all the Villain factions in a heartbeat, might even give Global Command a very good reason to toss Decommissioning aside."

"Numbuh .957," Mr. Antonio said, "We don't have the means to properly imprison Benedict, and neither do the KND, his powers make him too difficult to contain, and even if we could contain him, Benedict called for enemy reinforcements just minutes earlier before Sector V came to my aid, they are coming even as we speak, by the time this pile of junk is cleared enough to get him out, we'll all be up to our shoulders in Ice Cream Men, even you cannot take on such numbers."

"Fine then," Poldi scoffed, "But what about Sector V? they already know too much about the KET."

Mr. Antonio turned to Sector V and said, "They will be coming with us back to T.H.E.R.E, I want to hear about how they truly found out about us anyway."

All 5 members of Sector V gulped, they figured this was not gonna end well.

(Author's note: whew! finished, sorry if I took so long, that SOPA thing had me worried, so I had to delay my writing for afew days until I was sure it would be something to worry about, turns out, SOPA was tossed aside, so I went back to writing as soon as I found out. Also, I hope no one interprets Poldi defeating Cree as a Mary Sue thing, as I don't think an OC defeating a canon character count as being a Mary Sue as long as there's a legitimate reason that OC is able to win and as long as that OC has to put decent effort into his or her fighting. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, please review if you want the next chapter.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sector V and Nick found themselves standing a hallway in T.H.E.R.E, with a rather large group of KET Operatives, both teens and children, standing behind them, clearly to keep them from going anywhere.

Nick's father, Mr. Antonio, suddenly arrived with Poldi, Ling, and Cassie. Mr. Antonio was wearing much different clothes than the Ice Cream Men uniform he had to wear earlier, he was instead wearing black silk dress pants, a white dress shirt under a black sports jacket, and polished black leather dress shoes.

"I've never expected something like this to happen," Mr Antonio said to Sector V as he crossed his arms, "Now, I'd like to know how the five of you managed to find yourself in T.H.E.R.E and got yourself involved in our business."

Nick stepped forward, "It was my doing, dad, when you sent that message it came out as static, I was worried, but no one in the KET was willing to come out, so I tricked them into capturing Sector V because they were the only KND team I knew that has fought Father before."

Mr. Antonio sighed then thought for a moment while rubbing his head, "Well, I suppose in hindsight I should blame mainly myself for this happening, I didn't expect my frends and I would be ratted out, I should've been more prepared."

"And I think you should blame mainly yourself for making the troops so incompetent!" Poldi abruptly said as he approached Mr. Antonio, "Clearly what help I've already done only cured the KET of it's cowardice, I myself tried to convince them all that the fact your message was static had to mean that you were in danger, but they were too cautious, they refused to come out without you specifically saying so, it was only thanks to your son and Sector V coming out of T.H.E.R.E that I was able to get some troops out. Things would've have gone far better had you simply had the troops stage an assault on Benedict's mansion. but your overconfidence nearly became your undoing. It's clear I should be the one leading the rebellion!"

"Poldi, please, now's not the time for this," Mr Antonio said in a polite but firm tone, "We need to figure out what to do with Sector V knowing about us."

"Isn't it obvious?" Poldi asked, "They should stand with us, help us in our rebellion, having them on our side should give Fanny something to think about, for once."

"You know we don't force anyone to join the KET, Poldi," Tony said sternly to Poldi, glaring at him as if starting to lose patience with the German teen, "They weren't meant to know about us yet, let alone join us early."

"So just let them go!" Nick exclaimed, "They can keep what they found out secret, right guys?"

"Really?" Mr. Antonio asked, "They've already been gone long enough that Global Command by now must have noticed they're missing, even if we let Sector V go and even if they do promise to help keep this secret, Global Command will call them to Moonbase for questioning, Global Command could suspend them from missions if they don't tell the truth, or at worst threaten to decommission them early."

Nigel was about to say something, but stopped himself and snapped his fingers, "Drat! that is a really good point."

Mr. Antonio sighed and turned away, "I'll have to figure something out, for now, lock Sector V up."

The child KET Ops quickly grabbed and cuffed the 5 Sector V Ops.

"Hey! what are ya doin'?" Wally asked, struggling to break free, "Leggo!"

"Sorry, Sector V," one of the child KET Operatives said, "but we have to protect the undecommissioned, if you know how not all teens and adults are evil, you'd understand what we're doing perfectly."

"I guess that'll do," Poldi said, "In the meantime, I should oversee the reverse-engineering of the Recommissioning Device." Poldi them walked away from the scene.

Nick turned turn Sector V being apprehended, at first he looked in disbelief. At first he faintly whispered "no..." then suddenly charged at the group of child KET Ops in a blind, shouting at the top of his lungs "NO!"

The child KET Ops immediately see Nick coming and 2 of them quickly ran up to him and grabbed him, Nick swinged them into each other, knocking them out.

Wally looked at what Nick did and found it quite enjoyable, "Wow, Nick really knows how to kick butt in a hurry!"

one child KET Op pounched at Nick and tried to pin him to the floor, but Nick kicked him off and was about to dash at him when suddenly, Ling and Cassie grabbed Nick and were both quickly successful in pinning him to the floor, cuffing his wrists together, and lifting him up by his arms. Nick was breathing heavily as he saw Sector V getting dragged further and further away.

Ling and Cassie turned Nick to his dad, Nick looked at him with serious rage, in just a second, Mr. Antonio's face softened away from his usual cold demeanor and he looked as though he felt very distressed Mr. Antonio turned to a wall, slammed his fist in frustration and hanged his head downward in guilt. Nick calmed down the moment it was clear to him that his dad took no pleasure in what he did. Mr Antonio then said in a solumn tone, "Please...," Mr. Antonio raised his other hand, it was clear to Ling and Cassie that Mr. Antonio didn't want his son seeing him like this, so they took Nick away from the scene.

Just hours later, Sector V found themselves back in the prison cell they were in earlier, this time with 2 teen KET Operatives standing guard.

"Well this sucks!" Wally complained.

"Numbuh 5 hears ya," Abby agreed, "Bein' captured by adult villians is one thing, but we saved that guy's life along with his son, and lockin' us up here is how he repays us?"

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Numbuh 5," Nigel said, "But I think you and I both know that just complaining about it isn't gonna get us anywhere."

"That much is true," said a female Italian-accented voice that Sector V could tell didn't come from the teens guarding them.

Sector V saw from their cell an attractive middle-aged woman come into view, She had her black hair in what seemed like pretty good volume, it was worn strictly downward with no hair ties, but she had a long bang of her hair cover one of her eyes just as Nick does, she wore the same little black dress that seemed just long enough that it covered a clearly bulgly-looking belly which indicated she was pregnant, she also wore some simple slip-on girly dress shoes but without high-heels, had a polished black leather purse, some black mascara around her eyes, and red lipstick on her, well, lips, She was also hold a folding chair under her left arm.

the teen KET Operatives saluted to her, "Lady High Keeper Numbuh .567?"

The woman said to them, "I'd like to talk to Sector V here, take a break, I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Yes Ma'am!" the teen KET ops obediently walked away.

the woman unfolded the chair she was holding and sat on it, facing the imprisoned KND Operatives.

"Is it true what they're saying, that you're Sector V of the KND?" the woman asked.

"It is," Nigel answered, "but who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot my manners," the woman apologized, "I'm Edmonda Antonio, Nick's mother and Tony Antonio's husband, you can say I was the reason you found out about the KET in the first place."

"You're Nick's mom?" Hoagie asked, "He said you were decommissioned."

"Si, I was, but my husband had me brought here to be recommissioned shortly after he returned to T.h.e.r.e," Mrs. Antonio said, then sighed depressingly, "But it was really my fault this happened."

"Why?" Kuki asked, "What happened?"

"it was stupid of me," Mrs. Antonio said, "we in the KET are supposed to keep as much of a low profile as possible, and hide any and all involvement we have regarding the KND"s war against Benedict, especially us adults. You see, I'm a psychologist, and I've been trying to research the psychological aspects of being in the KND, I made a mistake when I took a chance at examining KND Operatives outside Nick's team, I was able to get away with analyzing my son and his team I guess because the families of his teammates and us Antonios have always had a close friendship and so neither Nick nor his teammates would raise an eyebrow, but I wanted to interview a KND Operative unaffiliated with the KET or Nick's team to see what different results I get, but I ended up letting slip that I knew more about the war than any non-operative adult would and the Operative I tried that with got suspicous, he must've reported this to Global Command and they figured I must've been undecommissioned becuase days later the Decommissioning Squad ambushed and decommissioned me, I never had a chance."

Hoagie simply said in response, "ouch..."

" 'ouch' indeed," Mrs. Antonio agreed, "Anyway, I wanted to apologize on my own, as well as on Nick and Tony's behalf for what you had to endure in this little... misadventure."

Wally crossed his arms and sarcastically, "Riiight, Ah suppose you're also apologizing for your husband lockin' us up."

"You don't know what's going on," Mrs Antonio said, "there was an earlier time where however risky an action, no one in the KET would question my husband's decision, lot of people here have come to look up to him, but now he has Poldi to deal with."

"Poldi?" Abby asked, "you mean that German teen that was talking back at the Commander and saying that things should be done his way?"

"Precisely," Mrs. Antonio replied with a nod, "He's physically very strong, very smart, naturally charismatic, and very ruthless and brutal. we found him just after some German adult KET Operatives stopped his older sister from killing herself to escape decommissioning and he himself was unable to stop her. He agreed to serve as a spy for the KET after we saved his sister and even was able to get the rest his team to help out, this was the first time an entire team of KND Operatives have spied for us. But just days before he turned 13, he found out his team was at risk of being exposed for espionage, he had his team go to T.h.e.r.e. for protection, but instead of going with them, he tried to corner and capture the Head of Decommissioning of his time, as he thought that it might cripple the Squad. According to his own words, Poldi did manage to catch the Head of Decommissioning alone, he attacked him and almost captured him, but the Head of Decommissioning managed to escape and lured Poldi into an ambush from the rest of the Decommissioning Squad, outnumbered and outgunned, Poldi had no choice but to retreat and evade the Squad until a KET squad was able to rescue him. I fear that Poldi has since been longing to get revenge on the Squad for fighting dirty. He was among very few KND Operatives that wanted to be KND Supreme Leader, believe it or not."

"Let me guess, the KND Global Command of his time refused to allow it?" Nigel asked.

"You better believe it," Mrs. Antonio replied, "Even before meeting the KET, he was known for being extremely overzealous and brutal, if he tells you that he was able to truamatize adults in his early child years in the KND, it wouldn't be mere bragging. But Global Command knew that discretion hasn't been really in his vocabulary, he strongly tried to insist on using throughly aggressive and cutthroat tactics on villians that even many villians would find too horrific, Global Command however has been holding him back from any promotions above his former position as his Sector's leader and have mostly been able to keep him in line by frequently threatening him with early decommissioning."

"If Global Command was being so cautious with him, then why did your husband seem to make him his second?" Abby asked.

"Just months after the KET had to help him escape the Decommissioning Squad he seemed to mellow out for a while," Mrs. Antonio answered, "He strangely avoided being as harsh on his foes as he normally was so many of us, even I, thought he mellowed with age, he eventually caught Tony's attention when he showed impressive tactics in extracting fugitives and guerilla tactics, which have been our only effective options against the Decommissioning Squad, since their use of mobile Decommissioning devices makes frontal assaults too costly without a Recommissioning Module. Anyway, Tony eventually was impressied enough that he starting giving Poldi several promotions little by little until Poldi now became the KET's top field military commander, that was when he started making things difficult, he was vocally questioning some of Tony's commands and assignments, showing signs of the same brutality he displayed in his KND career, and doing what he can to make other KET Operatives accept his methods as the best methods, but that so far only got a minority of KET Operatives, including the memebers of his old KND team, to side with him. That's why Tony had to have the 5 of you locked up, because if he just released you, Poldi would try to use that as evidence of Tony becoming a poor leader and use it as leverage to further his efforts to pull off a coup to take over leading the KET. but don't worry, we have a plan to get you out."

" 'we'?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll put more specifically," Mrs. Antonio said, "In a few minutes, I will quickly shut down T.h.e.r.e's power then turn it back on, this will shut off the energy barriers in all the prison cells, my husband will keep Poldi distracted by having him first deal with the other prisoners, so you won't have to face him to escape. Nick will be in hanger bay sniping any KET or villian prisoners that enter the hanger so you can safely take a ship out. But you'll have to escape quickly before Poldi finishes dealing with the other prisoners."

"If you don't mind me saying," Nigel said, "You seem to be weirdly forward about Poldi, and with what you just told us about the KET."

"What I'm telling you are things about the KET that the Decommissioning Sqaud and Global Command already know," Mrs Antonio answered, "To be frank, the only sensitive infomation you have on us is the location of T.h.e.r.e, I know once Global Command contacts you there's nothing to stop you from telling them where t.h.e.r.e is, but my family and I find it wrong of us to imprison you after what you're already done for us."

"Wouldn't us saying where T.h.e.r.e is allow the Decommissioning Sqaud to crush your rebellion?" Hoagie asked.

"It probubly would, Poldi himself admittingly might be smart to fear that," Mrs. Antonio said as she shrugged, ""But I think it would only take us a short while to reverse-engineer the Recommissioning Device, and Fanny herself would need time to assemble the entire the Decommissioning Sqaud if she's to take us down with the amount of manpower we've built up over the years. so in short it's a gamble either way."

"Well, thanks for the help, I guess," Abby said, still understandably finding this sudden offer of help slightly questionable.

"No need to thank us," said a familiar voice, Nick suddenly came into view walking next to his mom, holding his s.c.o.p.e with both hands, "From now on, the Antonios are in your debt."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sector V were currently wating calmly in their cell, waiting for the signal that they can make their breakout. the 2 teen KET guards from earlier were back to standing in front of the cell.

Suddenly, they heard a machine-like humming sound.

"Get ready..." Nigel whispered to his team.

then all the lights went off, causing T.h.e.r.e's detention center to be in total darkness and the energy barriers of the prison cells to be shut down. Sector V quickly figured Mrs. Antonio has shut off T.h.e.r.e.'s power like she said she would.

"NOW!" Nigel shouted, Sector V dashed at and wrestled down what they at least hope are the 2 guards. Around half a minute later, the lights went back on and Sector V saw the guards were knocked out. they turned to the other guard in the prison are only to find they're too busy stopping the captured Teen Ninjas to notice them.

"Alright, team," Nigel said, "Let's get out while we still can, I personally think we've seen enough of this place to last a lifetime."

"Yeah," Abby agreed, "This time it's our turn to surprise the KET."

Minutles earlier, In T.h.e.r.e's science bay, Mr. Antonio and Poldi were overseeing the reverse-engineering of the Recommissioning Module, Mr. Antonio approached a boy who was clearly leading the project, he wore a KND bio-hazard suit painted blue and white that concealed much of his physical appearance. The boy turned to Mr. Antonio and saluted.

"Numbuh Point Binary," Mr. Antonio said, "Progress report."

"Things are going well, Commander, very, very well!" said Point Binary, or Binary said in a quick and hyperactive fashion, "The reverse-engineering of the Module has proven far easier than I suspected, by my calculations we will be able to mass produce our own modules within 1 to 2 weeks."

"Excellente, good work," Mr. Antonio complimented, he then turned to Poldi, "Perhaps now after all those decades, we won't have to fear the decommissioning squad like we used to anymore."

"It will certainly give us a strong advantage," Poldi agreed, "We already have superior numbers and we'll be able to easily recover what losses we get from the Squad, and if that &^%# Fulbright values upholding Decommissioning so much, she can't get too many other Operatives transfered to the Squad without rousting suspiction, though personally, I prefer to use manpower equal to that of my opponent, it offers true proof of who the mightiest warriors are."

"Permissioning to speak freely, Commander," Binary requested.

Mr. Antonio crouched to Binary's eye level, gently and briefly placed his hand on Binary's shoulder, and said "I always make time for my troops around here, you know that."

Binary said, "Well, I'm glad its about time we're able to truly get something done."

"As much as I am no doubt," Poldi said.

"By the way, Commander" Binary said, "Did you find out how Fa- I mean, Benedict was able to construct that Recommissioning Device?"

"Si," Mr. Antonio said, "before my friends and I were found out, the higher-ranked Ice Cream Men said that just before the KND were about to get started contsructing their new Moonbase that the Interesting Twins managed to find and grab pieces of what remained of the original Recommissioning Device that Numbuh 0 destroyed before he was decommissioned again, the Twins then gave the pieces to Benedict and he was about to figure out how to make his own from there, fortunately, before our exposure, I was able to delete the data about the device he had on his computer, so there's no fear of him simply making another one anytime soon."

"How did Benedict root you out, anyway?" Binary asked.

"I don't know," Mr. Antonio replied, "I'm just as clueless about it as everyone else here."

"It would only make sense if we have traitors in our midst, I'll make arrangements for an investigation" Poldi offered.

"Awfully quick of you to point that out, Poldi," Mr. Antonio raising an eyebrow.

"You insult me if you're implying I ratted you out for a coward that claims to be superior yet has no descipline or training to back it up," Poldi growled, "At age 6 alone I had several dozen adults that claimed to be combat professionals go to their knees begging me for mercy, And what victories does Benedict have to his name? a measly 5 kids captured and delightfulized."

"Those 'measly five kids' were the legendary Sector Z," Mr. Antonio sternly said, he was clutching his fist but spoke calmly, making it clear he was trying not to lose patience, but Poldi didn't give a hoot, though he could tell he was pushing Mr. Antonio close to his limits, "No other villian in the KND 7th age has ever struck such a blow, it made me think the KND has lost the strength it once had."

"And made you think that trapping your son in an underground bunker full of people he knows almost nothing about was a bright idea," Poldi said with a smug grin.

Before Mr. Antonio could say anything, the power suddenly turned off, causing the lights to turn off and the science bay to be pitch black for a few seconds before the lights turned back on.

"What the heck was that?" Poldi asked.

"Commander! Commander .067!" said a teen KET Operative that suddenly ran into the science bay, "there's a riot in the detention center! the guards are trying what they can to keep the Teen Ninjas we captured from escaping, it's believed that Sector V already left the detention center."

"They must be heading for the hanger!" Poldi said, "Have all availible Operative head for the hanger and stop Sector V!"

"No," Mr. Antonio intervened, "Focus on stopping the Teen Ninjas."

"You insane?-!" Poldi asked, "If Sector V escapes, the Decommissioning Squad might be able to take us out!"

"And if the Teen Ninjas escape," Mr. Antonio said "Every villian in the world will be coming down at us, and they can take us out alot faster with their numbers, especially since we have Benedict's quote-unquote 'apprentice' imprisoned with a broken leg in the infirmary. Besides, with how many Teen Ninjas we got, we need everyone available to stop them."

"Fine," Poldi pouted as he turned to the KET teen that just entered the room, "Have all KET focus on stopping the Teen Ninjas, undesciplined punks like them should be easy work for the KET anyway, but I'll deal with Sector V myself!"

As Poldi quickly exited the science bay, Mr. Antonio was clearly surprised, _Drat, I should've seen that coming! _He then exited the room as well, much to the confusion of theKET scientists.

Meanwhile, Sector V were running down the halls of T.h.e.r.e, while surprisingly faced with no KET standing in their way at all and getting real close to the doorway to the hanger..

"Geez!" Hoagie exclaimed, "you'd think they'd have noticed we're gone by now."

"They were busy keeping the Teen Ninjas from escaping," Nigel pointed out, "Maybe they still are."

"And maybe their Commander's makin' sure of that," Abby added, "unless-."

"Sector V!" a familiar German-accented voice was heard from behind our heroes, they briefly turned their heads to see Poldi sprinting after them, "Your former Sector Leader couldn't defeat me, what makes you think you can much less escape me?"

"Yep," Abby said, "Numbuh 5 figured he'd show up."

"Quickly! we're almost out!" Nigel commanded.

Sector V managed to make it into the hanger, but Poldi was stilling running after them."

"Numbuh 2!" Nigel exclaimed, "See if you can't get this door closed and locked."

Hoagie quickly moved to what looked like a control panel placed next to the doorway, "It's a retinal scan, must be for KET Ops only," Hoagie quickly motioned Wally over, who immediately tore off the front plate. Hoagie nodded and gave a thumbs up before starting work on the wires in the control panel, "But maybe I can hotwire-"

The Hanger's door somehow immediately closed shut just before Poldi could get in and before Hoagie could even touch the wires.

"Wow," Hoagie commented, "that was easier than I thought."

"Sector V!" said a familiar Italian accented voice from a loudspeaker, "This is Nick's father, I locked the hanger's door from T.h.e.r.e's security room, but that won't hold Poldi for long, you'll find the same C.o.o.l.b.u.s you used earlier at the center of the hanger with Nick standing on it, he'll cover you while you make your way over to it, but you must hurry."

"We will, thanks for lending us a hand, Mr Antonio," Nigel said with a small grin.

"And before I forget," Mr. Antonio said through the loudspeaker, "Get Nick to come with you, you proved me wrong about the KND becoming weaker and it's only right he gets his KND career back, I know he won't refuse if you ask."

"Don't worry," Wally said, "you can count on us! besides, I'm startin' to like Nick myself."

"That I will, thanks for everything" Mr. Antonio said through the loudspeaker, "I'm going to open T.h.e.r.e's entrance above you, now quick-"

Something interrupted Mr. Antonio and all Sector V could hear were grunts and thuds, indicating some sort of struggle is going on from where Mr. Antonio was, they looked up seconds later to see a big door on the ceiling opening up the way out of T.h.e.r.e.

"What?" Nigel said in surprise, "Mr. Antonio! can you hear me?"

"Something or someone got to him," Abby said, "Must be one of the Teen Ninjas that got to him."

"Well, sorry to say there's no time to rescue him a second time," Nigel said, "so we must not tell Nick about this, he'll try to break the plan to come to his dad's aid, it's likely one of his men will help stop whoever's attacking him anyway."

Sector V suddenly heard a loud bang and turned to see the door to the hallway getting dented from the other side, they then saw said dent break into a small hole, Poldi was breaking his way through!

"Ya gotta be kidding!" Wally exclaimed, "that guy's strong enough to break through a metal door?"

Nigel turned to see a line of wooden crates of various sizes, he pointed to them and said, "Quick! we'll split up and manuver around those crates, that should slow him down."

As Sector V ran for the crates, Poldi managed to break open a hole on the door big enough for him to get through.

"You think you 5 can escape from me?" Poldi asked, "I'm not as soft as my commander, I find, above all, that failure is not an option!" He then crackled his fingers and said, "I'll put you all back in your cells if it means I have to turn all your bones to dust!"

Poldi then charged after our 5 heroes.

transmission interupted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, in T.h.e.r.e's security room..

Mr. Antonio was suddenly attacked by someone just after he opened the passageway out of T.h.e.r.e for Sector V, and who else could it be than Cree herself?

Cree had her Battle Ready Armor taken from her by KET Operatives shortly after she was captured and so was now wearing her casual clothing and a leg cast from when Poldi broke her leg during their fight earlier. Mr. Antonio figured that while the rest KET guards were stopping her teammates from escaping, she sneaked her way out of T.h.e.r.e's medical center, which must've been hard due to her injury. But then again, she somewhat has the Italian rebel leader on the defensive with him only able to raise his arms in defense briefly before Cree elbowed his lower abdomen and palm-struck his face, pushing him to a wall. Cree then tried to punch him again only for him to quickly manage to catch her fist with his hand and to catch her other fist with his other hand when she tried to punch him with her other fist.

"I must say," Mr. Antonio said, "The only kind of people I know of who'd try to start a fight with a broken lower leg are either very couragous, stupid, or both, and I'm not sure about the 'courageous' part with you."

Cree easily figured what Mr. Antonio was implying and said, "Don't mock me! if I was stupid I wouldn't be coming specifically for you, would I? I take you down, your men wouldn't dare touch me if I have you hostage, they'll have to let me get out with you so I can bring you to Father and make you regret crossing him."

"The only 'regret' I have is not being able to deal with Benedict earlier, but I had my own people, the undecommissioned, to protect, and for the longest time, secrecy and trickery were the only effective weapons I had to make protecting them possible. In fact, since you had some fun with my top lieutennant, I'll have you know that one of many big differences between he and I..."

Mr. Antonio quickly stomped on Cree's leg cast, causing her to pull off her fists from Mr. Antonio's hands and to lift up her lower leg to craddle it in pain. Mr. Antonio saw it as another opening and legsweeped at Cree's other leg, tripping it and causing her to fall to the ground."

"...Is that I don't fight fair." Mr. Antonio finished his sentence, he then set the security control panel's microphone to connect with with the loud speakers of all rooms in T.h.e.r.e except the hanger and spoke through it, "This is Commander .067 speaking," Mr. Antonio said, "Any availiable KET Operatives please report to the Security Room, I've been attacked and need help pinning down a prisoner-."

Mr. Antonio was cut off when Cree quickly managed to get up and elbowed Mr. Antonio in his lower back, he quickly turned around and tried to stomp on Cree's leg cast again, but Cree quickly moved it out of the way and jabbed at the middle-aged Italian's belly, grabbed his arm, putted him in an armlock, and pinned him to a wall.

"You're clever, I'll give you that," Cree said, "But unlike that psycho with the guitar working for you, it's clear you can't match my skill."

Mr. Antonio, much to Cree's surprise, merely give out a very mild chuckle and said, "That might be true, but usually I don't need to."

Before Cree could react, something shot her in the leg cast, causing her to fall to the ground, she turned her head to see Mrs. Antonio pointing a M.U.S.K.E.T at Cree.

Mr. Antonio turned to his wife and said, "No offense, Edmonda, but what took you so long?"

Mrs. Antonio shrugged and smiles, she simply teased in an energetic tone, "Don't know Tony, how'd you let yourself get so easily beat?"

Mr. Antonio gave out a sarcastic laugh, "Har har har! I'm just a little rusty, okay? I haven't fought someone hand-to-hand in almost 20 years."

2 KET Operatives entered the room and grabbed Cree, dragging her out of the room.

"Just you wait!" Cree exclaimed as she started getting dragged away, "Don't think you'll ever come close to beating us! You'll see that we'll make sure you pay greatly for this!"

"If I were you, Cree," Mr. Antonio said, "I would've just stayed in that medical bay, that hair-brained scheme of yours was a failure from the start."

As Cree was dragged out of the room, the Antonio couple both start looking at the monitors.

"Soooo, how are Sector V and Nick doing?" Mrs. Antonio asked.

"Yeah, possible problem," Mr. Antonio replied, "Poldi's in there with them, but so far Sector V seems to be doing a good job keeping away from him, Nick's standing in sniper position on the C.o.o.l.b.u.s we prepped for them, so he's no where near Poldi."

"If there's one line Poldi has drawn at least," Mrs. Antonio added, "He wouldn't harm Nick for anything."

"But not out of the kindness of his heart, if there still is any," Mr. Antonio added, "He knows if he did that, not being my lieutennant would be the least of his worries, I already promised Poldi that."

"I still don't really get why you're still allowing him to be your top field commander," Mrs. Antonio said, "He's been quick to trying to undermine your authority, he has in more than one occassion tossed aside any discretion in favor of dealing with foes in his own overzealous way, and lest we forget, he's a psychopath."

"Si, he is, but he's a reliable psychopath," Mr. Antonio said, "He's proven better at going against the Decommissioning Squad than even I was, the moment he officially joined our ranks he helped see to it we rescued more fugitives in 1 month than we have for a whole year before his arrival. He is a psychopath, that much is true, even the KND at his time knew it, but he's far from stupid. Besides, I'm only keeping him in his rank until I find a similary good tactician that's alot more sane than he his, and since we're now able to recommission any decommissioned ex-operatives we want, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Speaking of hard," Mrs. Antonio said then exclaimed as she saw something in one of the monitors "WHOA nelly! wasn't that something!"

Meanwhile, back in the hanger, a few minutes earlier.

Poldi was looking around but couldn't find Sector V in the large maze of wooden crates.

Poldi thought for a moment then called out, "I must admit, Nick was clearly smart to bring specifically you 5 on that little venture of his, I've heard of your accomplishments, most impressive, but I think that's more than I can say for your Sector Leader's father."

Unbeknowest to Poldi, Nigel was hearing what he said from on top of a tall crate just to Poldi's left, Nigel was laying on his belly to keep Poldi from being able to look up and see him up top.

"You think I didn't know your father was Numbuh Zero, Nigel?" Poldi rhetorically asked, "Everyone in the KET knew about him for a long time, our 'Commander' even went out of his way to make sure every one of us knew of Zero's tales to be truth, not myth. Quite ironic, since it was your father that caused this rebellion to start."

So far, still nothing happened, but Poldi didn't hear the C.o.o.l.b.u.s take off, so Sector V must still be hiding.

"You see, while Zero was in charge of the KND after defeating Grandfather," Poldi continued, "He had full power and authority to abolish Decommissioning, as a good amount of KND Operatives wished he would, but he chose not to even touch upon it, So Antonio left the KND for this 'hit-and-run' crusade to rescue and protect fugitives. He and several of the pansies content with him leading them would talk your ear off about the 'immoralities' of Decommissioning, but I have only this to say about it; Only the most cowardly and weak generals should fear their own troops, and that can easily sum up what your father is."

Poldi could hear nostrils flaring from where Nigel was hiding, Poldi figured he was close to getting Nigel, or any of his teammates, to come out and pretended to not notice.

Poldi pretentiously decided to continue mocking Numbuh 0, "It baffles me how people in both the KND and KET consider that man a hero, because heroes don't turn and walk away when villians are still at bay, I know how he delibrately sabotaged the Recommissioning Device he made so you couldn't recommission him, does that sound like a hero to you? someone who choses to reduce himself to a bumbling baffoon over winning a war? true, he defeated Grandfather and founded the 7th Age KND, but his noteworthy accomplishments basically stop here, everything else he's done is something any clever and courageous warrior like myself could've done just as well. He is but an overrated puke, I feel insulted just talking about him."

Poldi could hear movement and turned around to see a furious Nigel jumping off of the tall crate he was on and coming at Poldi, preparing to hit him with a downward kick. Poldi dodged it, quickly grabbed Nigel by the collor of his turtleneck sweater, pulled him as high up as Poldi could, and slammed him to the floor.

"Don't think I consider Antonio to be any better," Poldi said in a grim tone, "true unlike your father he choose to keep his memories and continue fighting, but those are the only redeeming qualities I found in him, he's far too idealistic, too soft! he thinks he can find a way to persuade the KND into accepting the KET as allies and thereby render Decommissioning unneeded, it's been close to 30 years since he started this rebellion, and has gotten any closer to that goal? no, I kept saying why bother? we could simply stage a more aggressive campaign on the Decom Squad (once we reverse-engineer the Recommissioning Device) to crush them so we can grab anyone wanting to keep their memories without any resistance, but he and the rest of the KET refuse to even let the idea cross their minds, they're so soft that they want to keep whatever fighting has to be done with the Squad to a minimal like they have from the start. I'm the only one here who understands that above all; failure is not an option!"

"Maybe that's exactly why you never got to fully take charge of this rebellion," Nigel said with a slight grin, which confused Poldi, "KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Five!" Abby said appeared from behind a crate, dashing at Poldi, and kicked him in the ribs before he could react, knocking him off of Nigel.

"Four!" Wally popped out of his hiding spot and punched Poldi in the face, knocking him back afew feet away.

"Three!" Kuki popped out of her hiding place, jumped, and kicked Poldi in his lower back with both her feet before jumpping off of him and backflipping back to the floor, gracefully landing on her feet.

"Two!" Hoagie dashed from behind a crate, holding a g.u.m.z.o.o.k.a and a s.c.a.m.p.p, which he got from inside one of the crates, and fired the g.u.m.z.o.o.k.a at Poldi, causing him to stagger and struggle to regain his balance. Hoagie then tossed Nigel the s.c.a.m.p.p.

"One!" Nigel simply aims his .m.p.p at Poldi, hitting him in the head and causing him to knocked several feet away and land on his back, as if he was finally knocked out.

"Good job, everyone!" Nigel complimented his team, "Now we better get out while we can."

"heh, no sweat!" Wally bragged, "Can't believe this is the guy that took down Cree."

"Impressive use of teamwork, Sector V!" Poldi said, Sector V turned to him to see him getting back up.

"No way!" Hoagie exclaimed, "We've brought down enough hurt on him to knock a grown man unconscious, what the heck is this guy made of?"

"They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Poldi said with a sinister-looking grin, "I have spent most of my life training my body and pushing it it its farthest limits possible, it was the strength and endurance I've built up at age 9 alone that allowed me to bring several Ice Cream Men and SCB troops to their knees with hearts utterly sinking in terror. In fact, one of the reasons I seek to bring down the Decommissioning Sqaud is because, by fighting tooth and claw to enforce Decommissioning, your new Global Tactical Officer, Numbuh 86, challenges my might, all I'm really doing, in her case, is playing her game. Now bear witness the might I will have in store for her when the time comes when for once SHE ends ups begging a fugitive for mercy!"

Poldi grabs a heavy looking wooden crate that was 5 feet tall and wide and lifts it up over his head, getting ready to throw it at Sector V.

Abby simply chuckled and said, "Before you do that, you better look to your left."

The confused Poldi said, "What!-?" but before he could react, something hits him in the head, cuasing him to drop the crate he was holding and to be knocked to the floor. Sector V looked at the direction of the C.o.o.l.b.u.s to see Nick was on top of it, he was the one who fired his s.c.o.p.e at Poldi, and for that, Sector V all waved at him in thanks and quickly dashed for the C.o.o.l.b.u.s while Poldi was knocked down, but Poldi shortly started getting back up, only for Nick to continue firing at him with his s.c.o.p.e, forcing Poldi to fall back behind another crate.

"Blasted snipers!" Poldi cursed to himself outloud, "this is why I never use guns, it's never a fair fight that way."

Poldi grabbed the crate he was hiding behind, and instead of lifting it up, he started pushing it almost effortlessly, knocking down the crates in front of him. Nick tried to fire at Poldi some more, but the crate Poldi was pushing shielded him from the s.c.o.p.e blasts.

_Come on, guys! _Nick thought, _I'm running low on ammo here!_

Fortunately, Sector V managed to get to the c.o.o.l.b.u.s before Poldi. Unfortunately, Poldi was getting close. Nick jumped off of the C.o.o.l.b.u.s.

"Now's your chance!" Nick said, "You five get in the C.o.o.l.b.u.s! I'll keep Poldi distracted."

"We have a better idea," Nigel said, placing his hand on Nick's shoulder, "Come with us."

Nick thought for a second and said, "I'm not sure that's a smart idea, but what the heck! I'm done being stuck underground whatever my dad might say!"

"Yeah about that..." Nigel said, scratching his bald head, but then remembered Poldi dashing toward them and running in hot persuit, "Oops! time to go, Nick!"

Nick saluted and said, "Call Me Kids Next Door Operative Numbuh 27!" and the 6 kids quickly ran into the C.o.o.l.b.u.s and it took off.

Poldi noticed that the C.o.o.l.b.u.s was flying off, so he jumped onto the crate he was pushing and tried to use it to jump higher toward the C.o.o.l.b.u.s, but it was too late, the C.o.o.l.b.u.s was already too high, so Poldi fell back to the floor.

As the C.o.o.l.b.u.s finally flew out of T.h.e.r.e, Poldi looked up and roared in frustration, he then said coldly, "You better hope you never cross paths with me again, because now you're a target, just like the Decommissioning Squad..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Poldi was standing moodily in the middle of the hanger when Mr. Antonio arrived moments later,.

Without looking at Mr. Antonio, Poldi asked sarcastically, "Oh, let me guess, you're here for a mission briefing?"

"I take it Sector V escaped?" Mr. Antonio asked then added mockingly, "Must be embaressing for you, the mighty war-mongering Poldi, to have been so easily duped by Sector V."

"They humiliated me using cowardice!" Poldi exclaimed, turning to Mr. Antonio, "They've managed to overpower me with their teamwork, they might have defeated me had they kept fighting, but instead they chose to run! it's like what the Decommissioning Sqaud did to me all over again, minus the ambush!"

"There are more ways to win than just fighting, Poldi," Mr. Antonio said.

"But it's the most solid proof on who the stronger foe is!" Poldi exclaimed, "Gods try to claim superiority toward mortals by hiding behind lightning or swarms of locust, but if they truly are superior they'd take a sword and challenge any mortals that oppose them in simple man-to-man combat, proving themselves that they can do better than their so-called mortal subordinates, I know that's what I'd do, otherwise they're in truth cowards that secretly fear their own subjects. This current Head of Decommissioning may not claim godhood in any sense, but she enforces her ego with an equally cowardly method, clearly afraid to fight on even ground with her foes to truly prove any superiority she claims to have."

"She isn't as arrogant as she lets on, Poldi," Mr. Antonio said, "You and I both know the only real reason she's trying to stop us is because it's her job to enforce decommissioning."

"Really?" Poldi asked, "That's not what I heard, I keep hearing she smiles at seeing the Operatives she's captured sitting in the Decommissioning Chamber and laughs whenever she's decommissioned a member of the KET. I say she enjoys seeing her foes at her mercy, just I do."

"As far as I'm concerned, Poldi," Mr. Antonio said, "You're the only sadist in the KND's history, and I know you didn't join the KET out of any concern for the undecommissioned we've all sworn to protect, you only want revenge for how the Decommissioning Sqaud humiliated you, whatever you might say about that, and I hope you understand when I tell you that your natural talent in war tactics is the only thing keeping me from putting out of being my second-in-command, and even that's not gonna last long, as soon as I find a similarly talented military tactician I'll make sure you're demoted in a heartbeat, if you don't want that, I suggest you put aside your barbaric sociopathy and start actually learning a certain novel little concept known as descretion; which is truly what as allowed this rebellion to last as long as it did."

Poldi simply scoffed, "You think merely threatening me is gonna make me humbled before you? I go out of my way to let those that tried that know that it would get them nowhere, like that one time 5 years ago my parents tried putting me in a military school, overlooking the fact I was already militarily trained thanks to the KND, they somehow thought the endless shoutings of an adult drill sargeant would get me to turn away from how I do things, you want to know what happened to that drill sargeant?"

"I'd think that's an easy enough guess," Mr. Antonio said, mildy disgusted.

"Oh but that moment has a special place in my heart," Poldi said, with a slasher-esique smile, "I charged at him, broke his arms and legs, and repeatingly jumped on his broken legs in full view of all the other students until a minute later I heard him sobbing heavily, you could tell from the tone of his voice he was traumatized by me worst than in any war he ever was in, he was begging, _begging _for me to stop. I casually walked out of that military school whistling a tune. I even once heard just a week ago that the drill sargeant is still going through therapy for what I did to him."

Mr. Antonio scoffed and snarked, "So that's why you were in prison for 3 years for battery and assault charges."

Poldi slightly growled at Mr. Antonio for mocking him, "You wouldn't be so smug if my hands were at your neck."

"Not gonna happen, you can count on that," Mr. Antonio said, but then gave Poldi grim look as he said, "And one more thing, I heard what you said to Sector V from the security room, and I will say this right now; don't _ever _say anything to spit on Numbuh Zero's name again, under any circumstances, otherwise, losing your rank will be the least of your worries."

"Hmph, really?" Poldi asked, "Isn't what he failed to do in his final KND hours the reason you started this rebellion?"

"It was his fate during said final hours that opened my eyes," Mr. Antonio said as he started pacing around, "It made me see the undermined value of fighting a war that has shaped the hearts and minds of every Operative, it made me see how these Operatives once well appreciated and even honored for their services, yet are suddenly branded and treated like criminals solely because time has passed on them, it made me see the one thing I had to do that no other Operative has dared to even consider, it made me see that I had to stand in defiance as the only way to prove the KND wrong about us undecommissioned, it made me see that I had to rebel."

Both Mr. Antonio and Poldi heard some clapping hands, they both turned to see Mrs. Antonio casually walking toward them, clapping her hands in applause

"Excellent speech, Tony," Mrs. Antonio said cheerfully, "You certainly know how to get a point across, one of many reasons why I married you."

"Word's don't stop plunger heads," Poldi said, "nor to they stop a team of KND Operatives from escaping for that matter."

"That's actually why I'm here," Mrs. Antonio said, "I confess; I'm the one who caused the power failure so that Sector V could escape."

"So it was your doing?" Poldi asked them angrilly slammmed his fist at a crate next to him, "You potentially doomed us for their sake?-!"

"I couldn't in good conscience let how Sector V saved both Nick and Tony be repaid by them being stuck in a cell," Mrs. Antonio replied.

"Yeah?" Poldi asked as he started to clinch his fists and slowly approached Mrs. Antonio, "Well I can't in good conscience prevent myself from dragging you by the neck and bringing up a court martial with your name on it."

Poldi tried to grab Mrs. Antonio, but she nimbly jumped away from him, he tried again only for Mrs. Antonio to give him a backflip kick in the face, knocking him back a foot or two.

Poldi growled, "You're evidently nimble for a pregnant woman," Poldi got into fighting stance, "But that just means I'll have to do this the hard way, and when I'm done, you can only be thankful I don't hit the womb!"

"Enough, both of you stand down," Mr. Antonio commanded as he moved between his wife and Poldi, he first turned to Poldi, "Poldi, your rank gives you no authority to punish anyone without my permission, you should know that well enough by now."

"Your wife's actions have likely doomed us, what do you expect me to do?" Poldi asked.

"If you're that worried," Mr. Antonio said, "then head to the science bay and see what Binary can do to hasten the Recommissioning Device's reverse-engineering, once we're able to make our own copies of it, it won't matter if the Decommissioning Squad knows where T.h.e.r.e is, I believe we had this talk before; the Sqaud's only advantage against us is the mobile Decommissioning Devices they can use on us. If we can recommission our troops at any time, it undermines the only edge they have that can defeat us and therefore, as long as we don't go against the KND, there should be nothing to stop the course of the rebellion."

"Yeah," Poldi gets out of fighting stance and stands around casually, then said in a sarcastic tone, "Us amassing a really large population of undecommissioned? like that would work, not like it wouldn't take forever, or prove nothing!"

"Ehi! (translation: hey!)" Mr. Antonio exclaimed, "it's the only way we can prove them wrong, amassing enough undecommissioned will undermine the idea that any KND Operative that's 13 and over is bound to betray the KND."

"Or prompt the KND to campaign against us in full force for our defiance," Poldi countered I still say we strike down and capture all members of the Decommissioning Squad as soon as we've built enough recommissioning devices to fight them on even ground, it will prove to the KND that whatever they decide to think of us; we cannot be stopped."

"Has there not been at least one moment in your life where peaceful solutions cross your mind?" Mr. Antonio asked.

"Peace never lasts," Poldi answered, then said smugly, "it always eventually dies off through another war, then peace return for 'till another war, then another, then another. I ask what's the point of peace if it is but a brief luxury? I say don't bother and let there be war always, the battlefield is always my home away from home. But clearly nothing I say about it will change the minds of anyone here, so for now I'll do as you wish and oversee that reverse-engineer project."

Poldi starts walking away, exiting the hanger, Mrs, Antonio sticked her tongue out childishly at Poldi while he's not looking, Mr. Antonio simply shaked his head as he walked to his wife's side.

"What am I going to do with him?" Mr. Antonio asked, "His sociopathy makes him an embaressment to his nation, but for 2 years he was the reason he rescued more fugitives in a month than we ever had in a year. But at least we can hope Nick won't have the same problems we do," Mr. Antonio sighed and hanged his head down in guilt, "It was stupid of me, locking him in T.h.e.r.e like that."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Tony," Mrs. Antonio said as she placed her hands on her husband, trying to comfort him, "You made a bad call, but it was because after what Grandfather did, you were afraid of what might happen to Nick had he stayed in the fight any longer, I know he understands why you did it."

"Maybe you're right," Mr. Antonio said as he rose his head, "But it was still wrong of me, he didn't deserve it in anyway, I should find a way to make it up to him somehow."

"The fact he's with Sector V now means he gets to come back to his life in the KND," Mrs. Antonio pointed out, "That's a good start."

"True enough," Mr. Antonio agreed, "But the problem with that is that Global Command by now must have already figured Sector V was missing, and if they rediscovered them with Nick, they'll start confronting them about what's going on, and since Nick hates having to lie, he'll likely tell them everything that happened, which might turn into a serious problem for both him and Sector V... but given how circumstances forced Nick's hand, Global Command might be willing to pardon him and Sector V any crimes they'd intend to charge them with."

"I'd say the latter seems more likely," Mrs. Antonio said, "Which reminds me, since I'm now recommissioned, what say you and I both have a private celebration for my return to awareness?"

Mr. Antonio shrugged and said, "Alright, I'm game, what do you have in mind?"

Mrs. Antonio quickly moved her face so close to her husband's that their noses were touching, "I was waiting for you to say those exact words, 'cause I propose that we..." Mrs. Antonio dashed backward, held up 2 ping-pong paddles and cheerfully shouted, "plaaay ping-pong!"

"Well alright, let's get right to it," Mr. Antonio said as he calmly started walking off.

"Yaaaay!" Mrs. Antonio enthusiastically squeeled like a schoolgirl and followed Mr. Antonio excitingly.

_Ahh, Edmonda, _Mr. Antonio quietly thought, _You're in many ways less mature than even Nick is, but you always know how to keep yourself and others in high spirits, one of many reasons why I married you. I just hope you're right about what Global Command might do..._

(Author's note: Here you go! the last chapter of the OP:ROGUE remake, about time I finished that fic, isn't it? Anyway, what's next is my remake of OP:JUDGED, though I thought about approaching the plot in a very different fashion, which may turn to the point where I'll change the very title, so don't be surprised if I write this next remake with a different acronym. In the meantime though, I'd strongly appreciate any reviews you'll give out, preferably a well-detailed critique if you can, I'll update again as soon as I can, keep in touch!)


End file.
